Harry Potter: The Warlock of Slytherin
by Wordseeker
Summary: Blamed for his mothers death after Voldemort's attack, Harry has been left with the Dursley's at the age of one. His brother Daniel Potter has been raised by James Potter and has been called the prophesied saviour of the wizarding world. Now, at age 11, both the brothers are beginning their Hogwarts journey where adventure,mystery, and secrets await them. Pairings: Pure H/Hr.
1. Chapter 1: The Hogwarts Express

**Chapter 1: The Hogwarts Express**  
A tiny boy in nondescript clothes under a tattered, baggy, robe which covered his small frame stood on Kings Cross Station. He was eleven years of age, though his manner and bearing seemed to be of one who had already faced much of life's dreary onslaught.  
He strode forward purposely and walked into the wall between platform 9 and 10, and promptly passed through it.  
A scarlet steam engine stood on the other side, happily billowing away. For the first time since he had been to the station, the boy smiled. A smile which was equal parts mirth, anticipation, and excitement.  
After an absence of almost eleven years, Harry Potter was going to Hogwarts.  
No, not Harry Potter, Harry Black was going to Hogwarts...And the fate of the magical would be irrevocably changed forever.

He took his small trunk and quickly made way to an empty compartment, electing to sit and read alone instead of spending it in the company of his fellow students...especially those two...no three...he would prefer not having to see their faces if he could help it.

Sadly, as it often does, Fate decided to intervene at this point and when he looked out of the window for a small moment, he saw man with messy jet-black hair in resplendent robes hugging a boy who appeared to be a miniature version of the man. He was now sitting besides the boy and grinning as he whispered something in his ear and the boy smiled in return. James Potter and his ilk.  
Besides them a family of red heads was being hugged by a matronly woman while the man at her side smiled at them genially. The sight of pure familial bliss. The Weasleys, standing by the Potter's as it had been for ages.  
For a moment, a small moment, Harry envied the sight of family and happiness, but he quashed it before it could grow and he set up the emotionless facade he had quickly learnt to put up at a young age at the Dursleys. After all, tears and pain had been constant companions of his while growing up, and they had never been of help before. So, slowly he had given up on them and had perfected this emotionless mask below which he could hide and be safe from all that life threw at him. 'Face your enemies with a smile on your face, even if you fail, you'll have infuriated them', this was an old maxim he had learnt over the years.

For the smallest of seconds, his eyes met those of James Potter's, and he stared at the elder man steely, who frowned in response, before turning to the demands of his son who was pulling at him.

Harry turned back to his book, already pushing the experience to the back of his mind and concentrating on the task at hand. Transfiguration needed quite a bit of concentration, after all.

The train hooted and whistled merrily before beginning on its journey, and Harry who was already immersed in the book muttered, "Finally". He thought he could hear a rapping noise, but he ignored it, not willing to divert his attention from the fairly complex theory he was studying. He heard the sound again, but he did not give it any mind, before he heard the door slide open. A bushy haired girl had entered the compartment and taken the seat opposite his, before rummaging in her trunk for something.

"You know, it's rude to enter without knocking", he told the girl who he thought was trespassing in his compartment.

"I did knock. Quite a few times, but you were to engrossed in your book to take notice and I decided to let myself in instead of spending the next hour trying to get your attention", she said crisply. Harry raised his eyebrows at her explanation, and her cheeks coloured a little at his gaze and she held out a hand, "I'm Hermione Granger, I'm the first magical in my family, I wasn't very rude, was I?" She spoke in a quickfire way, hand still held out and cheeks red as a strawberry at having made a fool of herself, judging from the amused expression on her fellow passenger's face.

And from the range of expressions on her face, from happiness, to the pink tinge of having made a fool or herself, to the barely hidden fear that she would be seen in contempt, Harry could guess that she was scared of being mocked and teased. She was about to pull her hand back and mumble apologies, when Harry grasped it and said, "Hello Hermione, I'm Harry. Friends?"

She relaxed almost imperceptibly at that, but it was easily noticed by Harry who had grown up with the Dursleys and honed his skill of reading a person's demeanour, which had been essential for surviving the attentions of his 'loving' family.

Hermione's chocolate brown eyes widened at his words, and the full blown smile on her face conveyed the depth of her happiness at having made a friend, instead of the fiasco she thought her actions had led to.

"So are you the first magical person in your family?" Asked Hermione, her ebullient personality coming to the fore now that they'd gotten comfortable with each other.

"Na, my mom was a witch too", he said, chewing on a chocolate frog he'd picked up from the Lady with the Sweets Trolley.  
"Oh you must have learnt a terrible amount from her, right? I've read a few of the books but I don't know whether it'll be enough to catch up with everyone", she spoke at a rat-a-tat rate.

Harry shrugged noncomitally, not wanting to speak about his deceased mother and chose to ignore the question in favour of amusement at her combination of excitement and anxiety.

"If you've already done as much as you say you have, I'm sure you'll easily be among the top students in our year", Harry said. His praise caused her to blush once again,and Harry realized that he quite liked making her do that.

"Really? You aren't just saying that, are you?" She asked in a small but hopeful voice.

"I wouldn't do that you you," he said simply, causing her to go red again.

The Hogwarts Express was eating the miles and the both of them were engaged in conversation, when there was a rapping at the door and the two of the three people Harry least wanted to see entered their compartment.

A boy with messy black hair in rich robes followed by a red haired one in slightly battered robes and another pudgy boy.

"Either of you seen a toad here? Neville's can't seem to find his" demanded the first boy, pointing at the pudgy faced one.

"No", Harry spoke tersely, returning to his book and trying to ignore the boy.

"Oh, alright. I'm Daniel Potter by the way. This is Ron Weasley, and that's Neville Long bottom", he said pointing at the red haired boy and the pudgy faced one.

"Hermione Granger", replied Hermione, while Harry simply replied, "Harry".  
Daniel nodded, before noticing the book propped in Hermione's lap, 'Hogwarts: A History'.

"So which house do you think you'll be in?" Daniel asked her. Harry had gone back to reading his book, while Hermione was confused at his sudden change in behaviour, a need to draw him out of it, and to make new friends.

"Gryffindor, or Ravenclaw, I think", she replied. "You?"  
"Dad was a Gryffindor, I hope to follow in his footsteps. So was Albums Dumbledore," he puffed up proudly at that.  
"Yeah, my entire family's been in Gryffindor as well," added Ronald, while Neville merely nodded.

"And what about you?" Daniel asked, looking giving Harry and his too big robe and tattered cloak a once over.

"Wherever, doesn't matter", he replied shortly.  
"You wouldn't mind being in Slytherin?"Asked Daniel, shocked. The two with him had similar expressions of disdain and contempt at the mention of Slytherin.  
"Why would I mind?" Asked Harry.  
"Because most dark wizards have been Slytherins. It's the house of evil", said Daniel in a whisper as if he was imparting great knowledge.

Harry snorted at that.  
"You disagree?" Daniel asked, eyes narrowed.  
"I find it stupid that an entire house can be evil. And why would there be an evil house in a school", Harry asked.  
"You wouldn't know, Salazar Slytherin was one of the school's founders and he was evil. I'm not gonna be caught dead in that house, I'm the Boy Who Lived after all", Daniel puffed up at his own words while the two boys with him nodded solemnly.  
"Good for you", Harry said with such derision that not even Daniel could miss the sarcasm.  
"You're probably gonna be in Slytherin, with that attitude. I hope to see you in Gryffindor, Hermione. Don't let him poison your mind. We'll help you get settled in the house", he said, turning around and made to leave the compartment. Just before exiting, he paused and looked at Hermione, "Don't hesitate to come to us for help if this one tries to hurt you, Hermione," and with that, he and his lackeys were gone.

"You can leave with them, of you want," Harry mumbled.

This time it was Hermione's turn to be surprised at Harry's demeanour, but she realized that he didn't mean it. Perhaps he too was used to being as friendless as she was? She smiled and gave him a quick hug, "Now why would I leave my first friend and go away?" Though Harry didn't show it, he was glad that she didn't leave with the Boy-Who-Lived and his friends and stood by him for having different opinions.

He reckoned that this friendship thing was quite good.


	2. Chapter 2: The Sorting

**Author's Note: The part in bold is taken directly from the books. You may skip it if you wish, though it helps jog the memory and helps link the passages. An inelegant solution for now, but it will have to do until I find a better one.**

**Chapter 2: The Sorting**

The Sorting  
"Firs' years, firs' years over here", a loud voice was booming by the Hogwarts Express when Harry and Hermione got down. They followed it and came to a giant of a man with a huge scraggly beard shepherding the first years.  
"I'm Hagrid, the Keeper of the Keys at Hogwarts, and I'll be taking you to the Castle," he gave a wide grin to all the first years, most of whom were awed by his size. He lead them towards the lake and settled them in the boats, while carrying a conversation with Daniel and his friends. Harry grimaced at the sight. Those three quickly took a boat and were laughing when they were joined by a girl who gave them disapproving stares, causing their laughter to come to a close. Harry didn't know who she was, but he still smiled at the sight.

"Come on quickly, Harry", exclaimed Hermione as she dragged him towards the boat in her enthusiasm.  
They settled into the boat and were soon joined by a two girls who had an air of sophistication and haughtiness around them. The newcomers did not exchange small talk with them, so Harry left them to their own conversation. Hermione, however, was not to be deterred and spoke, "Hello, I'm Hermione Granger. Nice to meet you," she said, holding out a hand to them. The girls did not say anything for a moment, but then the first one slowly shook Hermione's hand. "Daphne Greengrass", was all that she said.  
"Tracy Davis" added her compatriot in turn, following her lead.  
Before Hermione could say anything else, the Hogwarts Castle popped into view on the lake, its many turrets and towers glowing golden under moonlight, and the sheer beauty of the sight rendered all of them speechless. Magic, that was the only word which could do justice to the vista before them.  
By the time they regained their bearings, they'd reached the Castle and were ushered towards the castle gates by Hagrid.

Hogwarts Castle...Harry continued staring in silent wonder at the magnificence of the massive monolith.

"Hanging out with riff-raff, are we, Greengrass", said a voice, snapping Harry out of his reverie. It belonged to a boy with blonde hair slicked back with what must have been copious amounts of gel.  
Harry narrowed his eyes at the intruder who was sneering at him and his ragged robes. He sneered, "Soon you'll be spending time with mudbloods and calling them friends. I thought the Greengrass family had standards."

"You're quiet a rude person", said Hermione suddenly, startling Harry. "I don't know what that term means but I'm sure it isn't anything nice. Don't you have any manners?" She remarked glaring at him. The gobsmacked expression on Malfoy's face was priceless. It was obvious that he hadn't expected that anyone would talk back to him. Even Daphne and Tracy were caught between awe and surprise at the swift manner with which Hermione had dressed down Malfoy. "Your lack of knowledge makes it obvious that you must be a mudblood as well. Respect your betters girl, or you'll find Hogwarts a difficult place to be", He retorted with a sleazy sneer.

Harry who had been quite during the entire exchange stepped forward, wand held aloft. "Leave, or you will be made to leave". Draco was about to respond in similar manner when he noticed the firm grip that Harry had on his wand and the firmness of his eyes, like gleaming orbs of emerald fire. He wisely chose to keep quiet and turned away, though not before muttering, "This place is going to the dogs. My father will hear about this," to Daphne who merely gave him a cold glance, while a range of emotions flickered on Tracy's face.

Before either of them could say anything, a tall, black-haired witch in emerald-green robes came towards the group of first years. She had a stern countenance and Harry's first thought was that this was not a woman to cross. Hagrid, who had finished talking to Daniel and his friends had come ahead on her arrival.

"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall," said Hagrid.

"Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here." She frowned at him and pulled the doors wide.

**She pulled the door wide. The entrance hall was so big youcould have fit the whole of the Dursleys' house in it. The stone walls were lit with flaming torches like the ones at Gringotts, the ceiling was too high to make out, and a magnificent marble staircase**

**facing them led to the upper floors. They followed Professor McGonagall across the flagged stone floor. Harry could hear the drone of hundreds of voices from a doorway to the right — the rest of the school must already be here — but Professor McGonagall showed the first years into a small, empty chamber off the hall. They crowded in, standing rather closer together than they would usually have done, peering**

**about nervously.**

**"****Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your Houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your House will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your House, sleep in your House dormitory, and spend free time in your House common room. "The four Houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each House has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your House points, while any rulebreaking will lose House points. At the end of the year, the House with the most points is awarded the House cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever House becomes yours. "The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting."**

**Her eyes lingered for a moment on Neville's cloak, which was fastened under his left ear, and on Ron's smudged nose.** Harry hid a smile at their chastened reaction. She then gave a the barest flicker of a smile to Daniel and the girl who was standing beside him, causing Harry's smile to disappear as soon as it had showed up.

"I shall return when we are ready for you," said Professor McGonagall. "Please wait quietly."

She left the chamber. Ronald swallowed.

"How exactly do they sort us into Houses?" Hermione asked him.

""Some sort of test, I think. Fred said it hurts a lot, but I think he was joking," replied Ron who had overheard her question. Harry snorted. "Oh yeah, what do you know about it?" Ron looked at Harry derisively.

"Well, it's obvious that they wouldn't have a test for us, seeing that we're only first years, some of who didn't even know about the magical world until a couple of months ago", He said tonelessly.

"Well, then they'll just be sent home, I imagine. Or that's how a proper school would work", remarked Draco Malfoy, popping out of nowhere and adding to the conversation. Ron looked like he'd swallowed a bug having a Malfoy agree with him. "Personally, I believe -" began Malfoy before Hermione rudely cut him short, "No one cares about what you believe".

This time it was the Draco's turn to do his best imitation of a fish out of water at having been trumped by Hermione once again. Harry just enjoyed the show, like a convoluted ping pong match.

"Wait till my father –" began Draco again, when the girl standing beside Daniel cut him off, "Yeah, yeah, can you stop annoying everyone on the first day of school, Malfoy? We'd rather not ruin our appetites hearing you sprout Death Eater rubbish", she spoke with venom, eyes flashing. Daniel was about to add something when she elbowed him in the side and motioned for him to shut up. He glowered a bit but refrained from adding anything. Harry eyed her carefully, but couldn't place her, though he did notice that she had startling green eyes like his own and that surprised him. He'd never seen that shade of green on anyone else in the magical world yet. This girl, whoever she was, was an enigma. The fact Daniel didn't behave like a moron around her was interesting as well. This would be an interesting year. She noticed him looking in their direction and gave him a small smile. Daniel frowned and glared daggers at him along with Ron.

"I suppose we'll find out soon enough," said Hermione, bringing the conversation to a close.

That's when the silvery white ghosts appeared and caused most of them to jump, along with inciting screams from many of them.

**They seemed to be arguing. What looked like a fat little monk was saying: "Forgive and forget, I say, we ought to give him a second chance —"**

**"****My dear Friar, haven't we given Peeves all the chances he deserves?**

**He gives us all a bad name and you know, he's not really even a ghost — I say, what are you all doing here?"**

**A ghost wearing a ruff and tights had suddenly noticed the first years.**

**Nobody answered.**

**"****New students!" said the Fat Friar, smiling around at them. "About to be Sorted, I suppose?"**

**A few people nodded mutely.**

**"****Hope to see you in Hufflepuff!" said the Friar. "My old House, you know."**

**"****Move along now," said a sharp voice. "The Sorting Ceremony's about to start."**

**Professor McGonagall had returned. One by one, the ghosts floated away through the opposite wall.**

**"****Now, form a line," Professor McGonagall told the first years, "and follow me."**

Nervous despite his outer appearance, Harry followed Hermione into the hall, followed by the two girls who had shared the boat ride with them.

Harry was greeted by a sight the likes of which he had never seen before when he entered the great hall. Torches hung on braziers along the walls, lending gravitas to the atmosphere, while candles floated in the air, illuminating the Great Hall in its entirety. The starry night sky interspersed with clouds and gleaming moonlight was visible directly overhead, and Harry's breath caught at the beautiful vision before him. "The ceiling's enchanted to resemble the sky above, I read it in _Hogwarts: A History_", said Hermione. He smiled at her explanation, drinking in the beauty of it all. Harry had had a hard life, and there wasn't much of beauty in it, but he knew that this memory, along with that of his first glimpse of Hogwarts from the lake would stay in his heart forever, warm and comfortable…like home…or what home should be like, he thought.

**Harry quickly looked down again as Professor McGonagall silently placed a four-legged stool in front of the first years. On top of the stool she put a pointed wizard's hat. This hat was patched and frayed and extremely dirty. Aunt Petunia wouldn't have let it in the house.**

**_Maybe they had to try and get a rabbit out of it, _****Harry thought wildly, that seemed the sort of thing — noticing that everyone in the hall was now staring at the hat, he stared at it, too. For a few seconds, there was complete silence. Then the hat twitched. A rip near the brim opened wide like a mouth — and the hat began to**

**sing: **

**"****_Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,_**

**_But don't judge on what you see,_**

**_I'll eat myself if you can find_**

**_A smarter hat than me._**

**_You can keep your bowlers black,_**

**_Your top hats sleek and tall,_**

**_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_**

**_And I can cap them all._**

**_There's nothing hidden in your head_**

**_The Sorting Hat can't see,_**

**_So try me on and I will tell you_**

**_Where you ought to be. _**

**_You might belong in Gryffindor,_**

**_Where dwell the brave at heart,_**

**_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_**

**_Set Gryffindors apart;_**

**_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_**

**_Where they are just and loyal,_**

**_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_**

**_And unafraid of toil;_**

**_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_**

**_If you've a ready mind,_**

**_Where those of wit and learning,_**

**_Will always find their kind;_**

**_Or perhaps in Slytherin_**

**_You'll make your real friends,_**

**_Those cunning folk use any means_**

**_To achieve their ends._**

**_So put me on! Don't be afraid _****!**

**_And don't get in a flap_****!**

**_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_**

**_For I'm a Thinking Cap_****!"**

**The whole hall burst into applause as the hat finished its song. It bowed to each of the four tables and then became quite still again.**

"So we've just got to try on the hat!" Ron whispered to Daniel. "I'll kill Fred, he was going on about wrestling a troll." Even Harry smiled at the silly image of a few first years facing a troll on their own.

Hermione was almost jumping up and down in excitement beside him.

**Professor McGonagall now stepped forward holding a long roll of parchment. "When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," she said. "Abbott, Hannah!"**

**A pink-faced girl with blonde pigtails stumbled out of line, put on the hat, which fell right down over her eyes, and sat down. A moment's pause —**

**"****HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat.**

**The table on the right cheered and clapped as Hannah went to sit down at the Hufflepuff table. Harry saw the ghost of the Fat Friar waving merrily at her.**

**"****Bones, Susan!"**

**"****HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat again, and Susan scuttled off to sit next to Hannah.**

**"****Boot, Terry!"**

**"****RAVENCLAW!"**

**The table second from the left clapped this time; several Ravenclaws stood up to shake hands with Terry as he joined them.**

**"****HUFFLEPUFF!"**

**Sometimes, Harry noticed, the hat shouted out the House at once, but at others it took a little while to decide. "Finnigan, Seamus," the sandy-haired boy next to Harry in the line, sat on the stool for almost a whole minute before the hat declared him a Gryffindor.**

**"****Granger, Hermione!"**

**Hermione almost ran to the stool and jammed the hat eagerly on her head.**

**"****GRYFFINDOR!" shouted the hat **after a few minutes**. **Almost three minutes, the longest sorting of the day, thought Harry.

Harry smiled tightly at that. That was the house Daniel and his friends would end up in, and not somewhere he wanted to end up in. He just hoped that he'd be able to stay friends with Hermione seeing that their chances of ending up in similar houses were now next to none, especially since inter-house unity wasn't exactly strong at Hogwarts, from what he'd learnt.

The Hat shouted "Slytherin!" almost as soon as it touched Malfoy's head. Longbottom ended up in Gryffindor, and he nervously went over and sat there.

"Daniel Potter", shouted Professor McGonagall, and a silence descended on the Great Hall. He strode forth confidently and a tad pompously and the Hat spent a couple of minutes on his head before shouting, "Gryffindor!"

The yells from the house were raucous in their intensity and two red haired twins were doing a merry jig, shouting, "We got Potter! We got Potter!"

Daniel smirked, lifted the Hat, winked at Hagrid who was clapping vigorously, and went to sit with his fellow housemates.

Expected, thought Harry.

"Iris Potter," shouted Professor McGonagall, and another hush drew on the crowd. Harry's brows disappeared in his bangs as he heard the name. He'd never known of an Iris Potter. This was weird, and unexpected.

The girl with the emerald eyes who had been standing by Daniel in the line walked forth, with all of his previous confident but without any of the pomp or arrogance. The Hat was on her head for almost 5 minutes before it shouted, "Gryffindor!"

The house was in uproar and the students were shouting in glee. The red haired twins were now on their table and doing a tap dance routine, "We both Potters, we got both Potters!" they sang.

Harry grimaced at that as the girl went off and joined her brother purposefully, only acknowledging all the applause with a slight bow. Even the venerated Albus Dumbledore looked delighted at the placement of both Potters.

"Another Weasley, eh?" said the Hat once it was Ronald's turn. The Hat deliberated for half a minute and Ron's face paled before the Hat finally shouted, "Gryffindor!" Harry could swear he saw Ron heave a sigh of relief when the Hat said that and he wondered what it was the Hat had said that had made him so afraid.

Once Blaise Zabini was sorted into Slytherin, Harry was the only student who remained unsorted.

Headmaster Dumbledore raised an eyebrow at that, and even professor McGonagall appeared confused at having missed a student. Before anyone could say anything, or voice objections that there had been a mistake, the Hat softly spoke a single name in the quietness that had followed the confusion, "Harry". Despite the soft tone of the voice, it carried and rang throughout the Hall due to the silence which had been permeating it. Even the great Albus Dumbledore appeared confused at that. Harry smirked inwardly at that, but strode forward confidently and placed the Hat on his head.

"Harry Potter", said a voice in his head.

"It's Black," replied Harry immediately.

"Indeed it is, m'boy," said the Hat, before it began rummaging through his past and his memories. "I do not like anyone looking through my memories. My head is my own", said Harry firmly.

"Of course it is, but I never reveal the secrets of those I sort. It is against the edict of my creation", the Sorting Hat replied. Harry nodded at that, but still decided to learn of a way to block having his thoughts read so wantonly by anyone. "Ah, so wise, for one so young," said the Hat, sensing his decision and the firmness behind it.

Harry did not respond to it, what could he say? He was not one used to being praised. He only did what was necessary for him to survive. "Truly indomitable", said the Hat. "Ah, where to place you, where"

Harry shrugged at that.

"A keen mind, Ravenclaw would do well to have you. Sharp wit combined with intellect and the smartness one gains through experience and loss, you would truly become a force to be reckoned with there." Harry remained silent.

"Loyal to those who are true to you, you would go to the ends of the Earth for your friends. Loyalty that even Helga would have been proud of, Hufflepuff would do well to have you," said the Hat. Harry shrugged at that, he didn't mind getting placed anywhere as long as he wasn't with Daniel and his lackeys.

"Ah, but you are by far braver than you think you are. Courage, you have in abundance. You could become the leader of Gryffindor, lead them to glory, though it seems others have already decided and spoken for that house," said the Hat. "Not Gryffindor, not with Daniel or the Potters," said Harry.

"I can understand your aversion to them. They left you when you needed them the most, but that House could still lead you to greatness", said the Hat.

"No, thank you," replied Harry firmly.

"You have enough cunning to be in Slytherin, and the patience to hide in the shadows and strike when the time is right. I daresay that you could rule Slytherin and wield influence and power the kind that only one student of that house has managed to gather and use in the past hundred years. You could rise greater than him, greater than any since the time of Salazar himself, and while you are at it, you could change the dynamic of the Snake's Pit. You could restore it to the nobility and honour that it should have had, and should aspire to, than the festering darkness and dank decay that it has gone into in recent years. The path will be perilous, but you have the potential to do it. Restore Hogwarts and Slytherin to its rightful place, drive away the darkness. A mighty task for one so young, and yet, you have it within you to do it. Do you accept? Hogwarts would be in your debt if you would aid in cleansing it of the taint of evil. It can only ask you for aid, it is upon you to answer", said the Hat in an impassioned voice.

Harry smiled. Yes, he would probably end up with a lot of unsavoury and hateful characters in Slytherin, and pompous gits like Malfoy, but he had a chance to change the world for the better. To leave his own mark on history and on the wizarding world, and that was an ideal he could aspire to. "Do it", he said.

"Ah, ambition and cunning, you have both. Indeed, I think we have chosen right, Harry Black. Go, go towards your destiny, Harry!"

And with that, the Sorting Hat roared, "Slytherin!"

Harry took of the Hat, placed it on the stool and calmly walked to his new housemates. Unbeknownst to him, the Sorting had lasted for a full fifteen minutes, breaking the record for the longest ever Sorting by quite a margin and there were a number of hushed conversations going on along the students and even among the teachers at the Head table.

He went and sat at the far end of the table beside Daphne and Tracy, who'd shared the boat ride with him. They took no notice of him, and continued talking as if he wasn't there, which was fine by him. He looked up from his seat towards the Gryffindor table and saw Hermione waving at him. She'd been trying to catch his eye for quite a while, it seemed. He smiled softly and waved back at her. Daniel tried to get her attention along with Ron, and she gave Harry an apologetic look before trying to answer them in a polite voice.

Of course, they were house mates now. Harry's smiled faltered for a small moment before he caught himself and put on an impassive mask. He was in the viper's pit and it wouldn't do to show signs of weakness. Dumbledore said a small speech which he ignored and food appeared on the table.

Harry began digging into his food as the girls by him finally looked at him and tried to initiate a small conversation. Harry smiled and replied politely.

Seven years to make his mark on Slytherin house and Hogwarts. The dynamics of Hogwarts had just changed, and Harry was determined to be at the centre of it all, working his magic from the shadows.

Ah, the taste of adventure was in the air!


	3. Chapter 3: Hogwarts

**Author's Note:** Here's a fresh new chapter of The Warlock of Slytherin for y'all! Enjoy :)

**Chapter 3: Hogwarts**

After making small talk with Daphne and Tracy who weren't as distant to him now that they were housemates, Harry followed the prefects to the Slytherin dormitories in the dungeons.

Once all the first years were in the common room, the seventh year prefect turned to them.  
"Listen up you twerps, this is SlytherinS, and unlike the other houses, we expect certain standards from all our students." He began speaking in an impassioned voice, "First of all, any issues you have with a fellow Slytherin must be sorted inside the house. No noise of intra house conflicts must ever go beyond the dungeons. If you have a problem with anyone from any of the other houses, approach the prefects, and if we are not available, only then are you to approach Professor Snape. He does not appreciate being disturbed by the problems of eleven and twelve year old children. While you are here, the house is your family, and it does not bode well to tattle against a member of your family, does it?" He said the last part in a menacing tone. "Above all, Slytherin respects power and cunning. You must prove yourself to be worthy of Slytherin, otherwise bad things can and will happen to you", He spoke in a menacing tone.  
"I expect all of you to know the basics of warding. If you don't, you have one week to get ready, after that everyone is fair game." He did not explain beyond this, but the smirks on some of the older students were enough to give Harry an idea of what he meant by it.  
"Be careful when you deal with outsiders, respect your seniors, respect power, and behave with the cunning that is expected of you, and you should not have problems. Bring shame upon the house, and you shall be punished," his face lit up with glee, as if the thought of punishing someone was one he took great pleasure in. And he probably did.  
"Remember your schedule and learn your way around the castle. The prefects and seniors shall help you for tomorrow, but after that you're to navigate the castle on your own. Losing points due to tardiness or other reasons is frowned upon. Do your house proud, and you may just survive. Is that understood?" He looked at the first years, and barring Harry all of them nodded in abeyance. His eyes narrowed at Harry's apparent nonchalance, but he ignored it for now. "Then that shall be all. Do your house proud. The password for the common room is Magic is Might. Goodnight", and with that, he turned and walked out of the room to his dormitory, leaving the first years in healthy fear of him. Apart from Harry, only Malfoy appeared completely calm at this welcome to Slytherin, but then that was probably because the elder Malfoy held a lot of clout in all the right circles and Draco knew that no one in Slytherin would dare try to harm or prank him. The consequences would be most dire for the offender.

Harry calmly mouthed a goodnight to Daphne and Tracy and moved to room. It was the last among five at the end of the corridor.

Harry's room, like all the other rooms in Slyterin house was decked in green and silver colours. It had a four poster bed, a leather couch which looked grossly luxurious, and a small fireplace where an enchanted fire was burning without producing any fumes. Harry closed the door to his room and proceeded to ward it. He'd studied the basics of Runes and Arithmancy since a few years, despite them being third year subjects. They'd been very handy in his survival with the Dursleys and then later on his own after Sirius' imprisonment. His eyes flashed with rage at the thought of the false imprisonment of the only man who'd been family to him.

He blinked away the tears which were threatening to fall and set to work on creating a ward line by the door, which would be threatened if anyone of evil intent was knocking on the door or forcing entry in anyway. He followed it up with several other wars for punishment and retaliation depending on intent and tied them all together so that they would look like an illegible mesh to anyone who tried to 'see' them. This was all hidden behind a Veil of Secrecy so that even a discerning wardbreaker would have a tough time to see the wards. He'd also set up an alarm to rouse him in case of intruders breaking past the first layer of his wards, but he hoped that it wouldn't have to come to that. Beyond that he added a few more surprises for intruders and trespassers. You couldn't be too careful. He knew that the Slytherin elder years had said that they had a week to get their wards up before they would begin anything, but Harry knew that they weren't beyond making an example of one of the first years just for the heck of it. Plus he'd not shown the prefect respect, Stone, or whatever his name was, and he wanted to be ready to face any retaliation.

He relaxed only once he was sure that his wards were of sufficient strength and with a tired smile went off to sleep.

He got up after a good night's sleep in the morning and got ready for the first day of classes. On opening the door, he saw a three seventh year Slytherin's including the prefect Stone hanging upside down in the corridor before his door, their undergarments visible to all. They also looked to be in a state of terror, judging by the state of their rapidly moving eyeballs and constantly flickering eyelids. He smirked nastily at them and waved them adieu before proceeding to the common room, wand ready to slip out at a moment's notice if someone decided to attack him and gain Stone's favour.

The common room was filled with a few of the sixth and first year students. From the shocked expressions on their faces it was obvious that they had not expected him to walk out nonchalantly from the corridor while Stone and his cronies remained absent. Draco's mouth which had been twisted in a sneer suddenly turned into surprised dismay at his unharmed appearance. His other fellow first years stood awestruck, while Daphne gave him an appraising look.

Harry turned to face them, "Let this serve as a warning to you all. If you decide to mess with me, prepare to lose. Stone spoke about power yesterday, and I agree wholeheartedly. However he was mistaken in his assumption that he is the powerful one. Attempts to harm me will be treated with extreme prejudice." He was sure that they wouldn't give up so soon, but he thought it necessary to start subduing them before he had to resort to more extreme measures. With a "Morning", to Daphne and Tracy, he left the common room and proceeded towards the Great Hall for breakfast, leaving the tangled seventh years hanged to their fate.

Harry was midway through his breakfast, delighting in the coffee, when a large shadow suddenly loomed over him. "Mr. Harry…" said Severus Snape, the words grinding out of him, before he realized that he did not know Harry's last name.

"Black," finished Harry for him. A small light of recognition lit in Snape's eyes before it was gone as soon as it had appeared.

"Mr. Black", said Snape. "What do you have to say about the students hanging upside down in front of your door in the dormitories?"

"Nothing," replied Harry, sipping his coffee.

"Nothing?" inquired Snape, slowly.

"Nothing," affirmed Harry. "The only reason I can think of for them being in such an embarrassing position is if they intended to harm someone and tripped their victim's wards, thereby having their own intentions turned against them. But you probably knew that, professor." He added the last word after a small pause, not unlike the one Snape himself was accustomed to using.

For only the second time in his life, Severus Snape was left surprised, and that too by a first year. But he was most interested in checking the wards, and the intent of his students against the first years. He had heard of the rumours about what the first years had to face in their initial weeks in Slytherin, but he had dismissed them as just that – rumours. It seemed that there was more to it, and despite all his failings, Severus Snape was a professor. He decided to look into the wards that the student… A Black of all people – had spoken about, and what exactly the upper years were up to. He also had to see whether the Headmaster had known about this and had not taken action. It would be unlike Albus to let such behaviour go unchecked, especially if it was meant to harm, but despite all the claims and rumours otherwise, he knew that Albus Dumbledore wasn't omniscient, and it could have slipped his mind.

"Thank you, Mr. Black. The matter will be looked into", said Snape, offering nothing beyond that as an apology for the failing of the staff to look after the children.

"I expect nothing less from such an esteemed institution", Harry said, tipping his cup of coffee to Snape. As he was heading back to the Head table, Severus frowned at the child's reaction, the tip of the cup had felt more like a silent dismissal than anything else, yet he was stunned that the boy had remained so self-assured and confident while talking with Snape, and also while mentioning the attack in the morning as if it was nothing more than a minor hindrance to him. Perhaps Snape was reading too much into the smallest of actions and his life as a spy was catching up to him. Nevertheless, he decided to keep an eye on Black. There was much more to him than met the eye. He decided to speak with Albus and professor Babbling about the wards and the situation.

"You aren't in trouble, are you, Harry?" said a voice from besides him. Harry had been so engrossed in eating and mulling over his thoughts that he had completely missed Hermione coming over from the Gryffindor table and sitting by him. She had seen him talking to Snape and had probably felt that he was in some problem. He felt a warm glow inside to know that she still cared, despite being in a different house, and that they were still friends.

He gave her a bright smile, "Morning, Hermione. Nope, professor Snape only wanted to talk about some problems in the house. Some seventh years were hanging upside down in front of my door in the morning with their garments in full display for the world, and he thought I had something to do with it. But I was sleeping like a log the whole night, and I am not so adept at magic that I can stop three seventh years from harming me while being asleep". He winked at her.

"They attacked you? Did you complain? This isn't right! And…" Hermione was about to go into a full blown rant, when Harry quickly took a slice of toast and popped it into her mouth. Her words stopped suddenly and she looked a mixture of embarrassed and angry at his actions. "Ha-phee, yo—mpph", she tried to say, before giving it up and munching on the toast.

"Relax, Hermione. I took care of it. I don't like bullies", he said simply. Hermione's eyes widened at that, and she thought of Harry the situation the seventh years had ended up in. Not only had they spent the whole night upside down, and with who knows what other troubles, they had also incurred the wrath of their head of house for their stupidity and their actions. Harry had cut them off at their teeth, and they had ended up humiliated. They also faced actions from Severus Snape, who by the accounts of the Gryffindors was not someone you messed with. Harry's plan had been Slytherin from inception to end. She nodded slowly, in awe of the diabolical way he had taken care of those who had attempted to harm him without leaving any proof to implicate himself. He'd probably made a number of enemies today, but his reputation would have been enhanced by quite a margin in the house of snakes. In her awe, she forgot to close her jaws which were hung open until Harry said, "Close your mouth, Hermione. The toast will fall out". She quickly chomped her jaw shut and hit him good naturedly on the shoulder. "Prat," she said fondly.

"What is she doing here?" sneered a voice from behind them.

Draco Malfoy had arrived with his two cronies, Flabbe and Loyle, or whatever their names were.

Hermione's face went down at that, but Harry held her hand tightly before she could even think of leaving.

"What's it to you?" He replied coldly.

"The mudblood is sullying the purity of Slytherin," he said.

By now a few of their other first year mates had arrived, while the elder years had already left for their classes. Only the first years remained. Daphne and Tracy watched the proceedings, appraising the situation and Harry's actions. Nott looked impassive, while Pansy stared at them derisively, as if Draco's words were the gospel.

"Who do you think you are? A newbie in Slytherin, and you think you can let your mudblood friends sit here?" said Draco with contempt. "You don't even have a family name", he snorted.

The others looked at Harry, awaiting his reply. Most expected him to back down against Malfoy. Even Hermione was silently tugging at Harry, as if saying that it was okay and that she would go to her own table. But Harry held her hand tightly and in the silence said one single word, soft and smooth, yet his voice holding unmistakable power.

"Black", was all he said.

"What?" asked Malfoy, a hint of fear entering his demeanour.

"The name's Black. Harry Black", he smirked at Malfoy, doing his best imitation of James Bond, though he knew that only Hermione would get that part. "You know the most Ancient and Noble House of Black, right, Malfoy?" His voice was like cold steel, simmering with menace.

"No, you can't-"said Malfoy, before his words were cut short by Harry putting a knuckled fist in front of his face. He blanched, expecting a blow, before realizing that Harry was showing him a ring inlaid with a single black stone in its centre. The Black Family ring, worn by the head of the family, or his heir.

Harry looked at him scornfully. "Respect your betters, Malfoy". But he did not have to say more, as seeing the Heir of the Black family seemed to have knocked the air out of Draco. He stumbled away from Harry, and left quickly without a backward glance. His lackeys appeared confused before they too followed him.

For the first time, even Daphne appeared awed by the situation. Nott nodded at Harry, while Tracy merely looked confused. Pansy gave him a nasty look before following Draco.

"What was all that about?" whispered Hermione.

Harry put a small finger on her lips and murmured, "Later. Let's go now, or we'll be late for class". Together, they left for their first class of the day

"Meet me by the Great Hall tonight after curfew and I'll explain" said Harry just before they entered the Transfiguration classroom.

Hermione nodded. It was only her first day at the school, and Hogwarts was already turning out to be quite an experience.

**Author's note:**Reviews make me write faster. The more the reviews, the faster I write. Hope you liked this one! ;)


	4. Chapter 4: Friendship

**Author's Note:** Thank you for all the reviews, I'm glad you are liking the story. Wrote this chapter on my phone to deliver it quickly. Someone asked why Hermione didn't question about meeting up afer curfew, well that's because she was too shocked with the events of the morning. She will question him soon. And someone mentioned that I have been inspired by the original Warlock of Slytherin and haven't mentioned it anywhere. I disagree, that was a fic which I liked, but this is not going to go in its direction, nor did I see an Iris or alive Sirius there. I will not be bashing characters for the heck of it, instead I shall try to keep them as true to their original behaviour as possible and see how they develop as the story grows. This is just the beginning, keep reading to find out more. And thank you for all the positivity and love. It keeps me going. Now enough of me, here's a brand new chapter for y'all! :)

**Chapter 4: Friendship**

Harry and Hermione were the first to enter the Transfiguration classroom and took the benches at the front. Barring them, there was only a dark tabby cat sitting on Professor McGonagall's desk. Harry smirked at the cat and gave it a short wave.  
The cat's eyelids narrowed at the greeting, but that was it.  
Hermione looked askance at Harry's weird actions, but when he did not offer any explanation, she ignored his odd behaviour, chalking it up as more of his oddness.  
Soon, the classroom was filled with the first year Gryffindors and Slytherins. Some of the students from both houses looked oddly at the weird pair seated at the front.  
Daphne and Tracy took the seats on the row besides theirs, while Draco sneered at Harry and Hermione from the back of that row. Some of the Gryffindors took the seats behind the pair of Harry and Hermione, and slowly the class was filled.

That was when there was a slight disturbance. The door banged open and in stepped Ronald Weasley, Daniel Potter, Neville Longbottom, and Iris Potter.  
"Ah, made it in time. Thank god McGonagall's not here" piped Ron Weasley. Daniel looked triumphant, Neville just appeared pale, and Iris slammed a hand to her forehead.  
No sooner had Ron completed his proclamation that the tabby cat sitting on the desk jumped forth and transformed into Professor McGonagall.  
Ron and Daniel appeared scared, Neville had turned whiter- if that was even possible, and Iris just appeared anxious and annoyed.

"Thank you for gracing the class with your presence, Mister Weasley and Mister Potter," McGonagall said sternly, sarcasm dripping from her tone.  
"Um...Professor McGonagall, I can explain...we couldn't find the classroom due to the moving staircases and Peeves waylaid us," Daniel said hastily, trying for damage control.  
Iris' expression appeared even more annoyed at this.  
"Really? But I banished Peeves from my classroom mere moments before the class began. How did he have enough time to find you and then trouble you in that short amount of time?" Said McGonagall.

"Well...Erm...you see, Peeves didn't exactly trouble us..." stuttered Daniel.  
"Peeves did nothing, professor," Iris spoke up. "We got late because Ron wasn't ready to wake up on time, and these two weren't willing to follow me to the classroom directly, they wanted to find the way on their own, and do some exploring on the way. I had to go with them to prevent them from getting in trouble".  
"Thank you for being honest, Miss Potter. 5 points to Gryffindor for looking after your fellow house mates. You may take a seat".

Iris gave her brother a dirty look, and without further ado stepped forward to find herself a seat. The only place free at the front was the seat next to Harry. She went and plopped herself there, surprising Harry.  
The other three had moved to take seats at the back, when McGonagall spoke, "I did not tell you three to move".  
They paled.  
"5 points from Gryffindor for lateness." The Ron and Daniel heaved a sigh of relief.  
"From each of you," added McGonagall.  
"You can't do that" piped up Ron.  
"We're your own house members", shouted Daniel. Neville just looked like he wanted to be anywhere else but there.  
"And I am most displeased by your actions today. Lying will not be tolerated by me. Detention to the two of you for lying to a professor and disrupting class. Now go and take your places before I decide to make it a week of detentions."  
The trio quickly took a seat at the back of the class. They tried to catch Iris' eye but she pointedly ignored them.

"But Peeves wasn't in the classroom when we entered", Hermione whispered to Harry.  
"She called their bluff with a bluff of her own," replied Harry. "That isn't a woman you want to cross."  
"Too damn right," muttered Iris who had heard them whispering. "You'd think Daniel would have gotten it through his thick skull when dad had warned us not to mess with McGonagall, but no, he has to get in trouble on the first day. Git".  
Harry was caught between smirking at it and scowling at the mention of James Potter. He decided to go with politeness and nodded and offered her a thin smile.  
Hermione smiled and waved at Iris from besides him, who responded with a huge smile and wave of her own.  
"Now that the pleasantries are done with, let us begin with today's lesson", said McGonagall loudly.  
Iris and Hermione blushed abashedly, though McGonagall hadn't heard them and was talking to the class in general. Harry looked straight ahead, slipping on his emotionless mask.

"Today we're going to learn how to transform a matchstick into a pin. The wand movements are as follows", McGonagall described the process of the transformation and the movements and bade the students to try it out on their own.  
Harry was the first to finish his transfiguration, followed by Hermione. Iris managed to do hers soon after Hermione.  
After ten minutes, McGonagall spoke up, "Who all have finished the transfiguration yet? The first three to do so will get no homework".  
Hermione and Iris quickly raised their hands, while Harry sat languidly looking at his pin.  
McGonagall came over to check their work and gave them both a satisfactory nod. "5 points to you both for a successful transfiguration".  
She was about to leave when she noticed Harry's completed work. "Mr. Harry..." She faltered. She did not know his full name yet.  
"Black" Harry added, like he had said to Snape earlier, "I'm sure Professor Snape will update the roster with my full name by tonight".  
With a sharp intake of breathe, McGonagall nodded. "Mr. Harry Black, why didn't you raise your hand if your work was done?"  
"I was adding a few finishing touched," He said.  
"Finishing touches?"

Harry nodded and with a wave of his wand, showed the pin to the professor. It was a simple silver pin on first glance, but on looking closely the Hogwarts motto could be discerned rolling in vertical waves around the pin. 'Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titilandus'.  
The words were in the lightest of green and gold, and glittered like the scales of a Dragon.  
McGonagall looked visibly impressed with his effort.

"My, Mr. Black, this is an extremely advanced and delicately detailed transfiguration. Beyond anything I would expect from a first year. Marvellous," she said with a smile. "25 points to Slytherin for what is akin to a work of art." She looked both proud and a tad confused at how a young lad had managed such a complex and delicate transfiguration. She nodded at the three and left.

Hermione looked visibly impressed and even Iris was surprised.  
"Wow, Harry that looks beautiful". Harry shrugged. "You can have it if you like it," he said.  
Hermione blushed, before taking the proffered gift.  
"Yeah, the detailing and the delicacy of the movement to get it just right is something which even a third year would have trouble with. You need a lot of concentration to add such detail to a simple transfiguration.  
Harry blushed a bit under the praise and mumbled a soft "thanks".  
Iris smiled widely at him.

The class was done and they were the lucky three to get away without any homework. By the end of it, even the nervous Longbottom had managed to get his transfiguration right.  
Once their class was done, they began packing their bags to head down to Potions.

"Do you mind if I tag along with you?" Iris asked. "I don't fancy being late again and suffering just because of my brother's idiocy and the Weasley's weird antics".  
Before Harry could say anything, Hermione jumped delightedly and had agreed. Belatedly she thought of asking Harry if he minded, "You don't mind, do you Harry?"

Harry replied with a shrug and decided to be polite. She maybe James' daughter, but she does not seem to be a git like Daniel.  
"Sure, as long as she doesn't mind hanging around with a Slytherin" he tried to make a joke to break the ice between them.  
Iris grinned at him, "Not if the Slytherin is as talented as you are. Iris Potter, nice to meet you," she said holding out a hand.  
Harry shook it with a small smile, "Harry Black, as you already know".  
"Friends?" Asked Iris her grin wider than ever.  
"Friends," said Harry, smiling, affected by her enthusiasm.  
"Yay!" Said Hermione suddenly, and tried to grab them both in a hug, causing them to tumble down in a heap.  
"Oops, sorry," said Hermione as she tried to untangle herself from them.  
"It's alright" said Harry, standing and helping Iris up with him. Iris just beamed at the both of them.  
"Let's head off then, shall we?" Iris asked.  
"Let's!" Agreed Hermione, grabbing Harry's hand and dragging him forward who was in the midst of dusting herself. He grinned at the girl's enthusiasm and followed her, as she held onto his and Iris' hands and dragged them to the dungeons.

Friends...he thought. Yes, he decided that he quite liked this thing called friendship.

**Authors note:** See, your reviews made me writer faster! :) Thank you for the love! And to the questions about Harry staying with the Durselys despite Sirius adopting him, well, as Robert Jordan used to say: RAFO ;) And you can always hit me up with a message on here or on twitter if you have questions about it. The information's in my profile. Keep reading and reviewing, friends! And Hope you are all having a great new year! :)


	5. Chapter 5: Potions and Defense

**Author's Note:** Thank you for all the reviews! See, they made me write another quick chapter! And the formatting for the last one has been _reparo_-d. Shout-out to iowa-tarheel for finding an error in the previous chapter and saving me the blushes. It has been duly fixed. Here's a shiny new chapter for y'all. Enjoy! :)

**Chapter 5: Potions and Defense**

**"****There, look."**

**"****Where?"**

**"****Next to the tall kid with the red hair."**

**"****Wearing the glasses?"**

**"****Did you see his face?"**

**"****Did you see his scar?"**

Whispers followed Daniel from the moment he left the Transfiguration classroom. People lined up outside classrooms stood on tiptoe to get a look at him, or doubled back to pass him in the corridors again, staring. This stupid hero worship annoyed Harry who had yet to see his _brother_ do any spectacular piece of magic. Daniel and Ron both had superior smiles and were basking in all the attention as they made their way to the Potions classroom.

"Gotta face the greasy git today," Harry heard Daniel tell Ron and Neville distastefully.

"And in a classroom full of Slytherins," Ron added making a face.

Harry quickened his steps and entered the classroom, Iris and Hermione chatting together at his side. He took a seat at the front of the class, hoping that it would keep him away from exploding cauldrons and the other disasters which were waiting to happen in the class. At least sitting at the front would keep him away from the bulk of those, unless the professor messed up, which he knowing his luck, was quite possible.

"From the look on your face I take it you don't think much of my brother?"

He looked to his side, snapping out of his musings.

"Oh, well, not exactly. But he decided that I was evil just because I said all Slytherins weren't evil on the Express. I'm sure finding out I'm a Black will reinforce his opinion. Then he tried to convince Hermione that I was evil, so yeah, not the greatest of impressions".

Iris frowned, "I'll talk to that git."

"No, that's alright", said Harry, "It doesn't affect me. It just affects my opinion of him".

Iris' frown deepened and she bit her lip, "You know he wasn't always like this…but all the media attention about the Boy-Who-Lived…" She trailed off, lost in her own thoughts. Harry didn't press and Hermione looked confused.

By then, the rest of the class had entered and Daniel and his friends took the seats in the middle of the class, while Draco took the front row on the other side of the class. It wasn't even the first day and already there were clear lines separating the Gryffindors and the Slytherins, with Harry, Hermione and Iris in a bubble of their own at the front.

"Hey Iris, why don't you leave the dirty snake and join us? You too? Hermione" shouted Daniel from the back, giving Harry a dirty look.

Harry kept his face devoid of expressions, and only his eyes flashed green with annoyance at being labelled so.

Iris gave Harry and apologetic look. "He's my friend, stop insulting him or I'll tell Dad".

"Dad would be ashamed at you for talking with dirty Slytherins," Daniel shouted back at her venomously. "Come and sit with your true family," He said, pointing at himself and the other Gryffindors.

'Family…' that comment stung at Harry however hard he tried to ignore it. If only you knew, he thought.

"Hermione tell her," Daniel said hoping she would convince his sister.

"Harry is my friend and if you continue insulting him, I will inform Professor McGonaggal that your conduct is unbecoming of one from Gryffindor house", she said sternly.

Daniel paled a little at that, remembering his earlier woes. Ronald stood up to take his side, when the doors to the classroom closed with a deep thud and a pale, hook nosed man entered the room, his black robes billowing behind him.

Snape, started the class by taking the roll call. He ignored the name Iris Potter, and his eyes narrowed as he said the name, "Harry Black" in a sharp whisper, who replied with crisply.

**He paused at Daniel's name.**

**"****Ah, ****_yes,_****" ****he said softly, "Daniel Potter. Our new — ****_celebrity._****" ****Draco Malfoy and his friends Crabbe and Goyle sniggered behind their hands. Snape finished calling the names and looked up at the class. His eyes were black like Hagrid's, but they had none of Hagrid's warmth. They were cold and empty and made you think**

**of dark tunnels.**

**"****You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potionmaking," he began. He spoke in barely more than a whisper, but they caught every word — like Professor McGonagall, Snape had the gift of keeping a class silent without effort. "As there is little**

**foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses. . . . I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death — if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."**

**More silence followed this little speech.**

Harry and Iris exchanged looks with raised eyebrows. Hermione Granger was on the

edge of her seat and looked desperate to start proving that she wasn't a dunderhead.

"Daniel Potter!" said Snape suddenly. "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

Hermione's hand shot into the air fast as a viper. Harry remained quiet.

"Perhaps the grease oil that you use as shampoo?" said Daniel with a mocking sneer.

Snape looked shocked at the cheek of the boy, and he said, "25 points from Gryffindor for insulting a professor."

Daniel gave a mock bow to his fellow Gryffindors who just looked pale and scared, and traded a high five with Ron.

Hermione looked appalled and had her hands over her mouth, shocked at his audacity. Iris had put her palm to her face again, as if it would erase the insanity of the proceedings.

Hermione stretched her right hand as high into the air as it would go without her leaving her seat, but Snape ignored her. Daniel looked at Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle, who were torn between laughter at the loss of points for their rivals and fear at the casual mockery that their head of house was receiving.

"Up your arse, maybe? That's the only way you must have managed to survive after your Master fell," said Daniel with a mocking smile.

Iris groaned besides Harry, while Hermione had clamped her left hand on her mouth, the insult shocking her even more than the previous one.

"50 points from Gryffindor and a weeks of detentions for you, Potter. Clearly fame isn't everything. I will also be speaking to your Head of House about your conduct," sneered Snape.

"What is the difference, Potter, between monkshood and wolfsbane?" At this, Hermione stood up, her hand stretching toward the dungeon ceiling.

"A monk's hood won't look good on a wolf's head? Much like a Death Eater doesn't look good in Hogwarts", said Daniel with a cruel smirk. Most of the students were shocked at this, and Hermione landed back on her seat with a thump. Iris buried her head in her book, trying to wipe the world away. Harry's eyes widened at that, but otherwise he showed no outward signs of surprise.

Both the Slytherins and Gryffindors looked scared and shocked and were awaiting Snape's response.

They were even more shocked when he did not utter a single word in anger, merely said coldly, "50 more points from Gryffindor and one more week's detention for insulting a professor, lack of respect and manners. Is this how the Head of the Auror department's son behaves?"

Daniel was on his feet at the last sentence and was about to reply with a rant when Iris screamed at him, "Will you stop this stupidity. Gryffindor will be in negative points by the end of the day if you keep going on."

Daniel's words ended on his lips at the anger on his sister's face and irritation n Hermione's face. The other Gryffindors were caught between anger at him losing so many points and awe that anyone would talk to the feared Potions Master in such a way. The Death Eater part had scared most of the class as well.

"Take note from your sister's book, Daniel. 5 points to Gryffindor for showing some sense", said Snape.

**"****For your information, Potter, asphodel and wormwood make a sleeping potion so powerful it is known as the Draught of Living Death. A bezoar is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat and it will save you from most poisons. As for monkshood and wolfsbane, they are the same plant, which also goes by the name of aconite. Well? Why aren't you all copying that down?"**

**There was a sudden rummaging for quills and parchment.**

**Things didn't improve for the Gryffindors as the Potions lesson continued. Snape put them all into pairs and set them to mixing up a simple potion to cure boils. He swept around in his long black cloak, watching them weigh dried nettles and crush snake fangs,**

**criticizing almost everyone except Malfoy, whom he seemed to like. He was just telling everyone to look at the perfect way Malfoy had stewed his horned slugs when clouds of acid green smoke and a loud hissing filled the dungeon.**

**Neville had somehow managed to melt Seamus's cauldron into a twisted blob, and their potion was seeping across the stone floor, burning holes in people's shoes. Within seconds, the whole class was standing on their stools while Neville, who had been drenched in the potion when the cauldron collapsed, moaned in pain as angry red boils sprang up all over his arms and legs.**

**"****Idiot boy!" snarled Snape, clearing the spilled potion away with one wave of his wand. "I suppose you added the porcupine quills before taking the cauldron off the fire?"**

**Neville whimpered as boils started to pop up all over his nose.**

**"****Take him up to the hospital wing," Snape spat at **Daniel**. **"Useless dunderhead".

With Daniel's departure, the class got quieter, with Ron setting his robes on fire being the only other thing of note. The fumes had made the atmosphere unsuitable for Potions and class had to be ended early.

"I'll see you guys later. I need to talk to Daniel about his idiocy in the Potions classroom", she said grimly and dashed to the Hospital Wing.

Hermione looked angry, though whether it was because of the loss of points or the Professor not asking to answer the questions, Harry did not know. So he deigned to stay quiet as they quietly made their way to the Defense against the Dark Arts classroom.

The DADA classroom was dimly lit and smelled of staleness and decay. There was a hint of garlics in the air and it all had a feeling of general mustiness. The professor Quirrel stood wearing purple robes and a weird turban. He spoke with a stutter and it made deciphering his words a difficult task for the students.

The professor appeared confused for a few seconds when he saw Harry, almost as if he was surprised to see him. He called out the names of students much like the other professors and the slightest hint of a frown was seen on his face on seeing no reply from either of the Potters.

"They've gone to the Hospital Wing due to a mishap in Potions," Ron said when the class was asked about their absence.

But most curious was the slight double take he did on seeing the prominent green eyes of Harry Black and the expressionless face of the young Slytherin who stared back at him. Quirrel stuttered quite a bit more after that before droning on with his lesson. Harry had the beginnings of a headache whenever he looked at Quirrel and if he continued staring at him, the pain would grow until he felt a dull throbbing in his head, as if someone were taking a jackhammer and cracking it open from the inside.

Hermione looked a little concerned at Harry's sudden winces of pain, but refrained from questioning when he answered with a hushed, "later".

"Well, that was an utterly useless lesson," said Harry, catching his head once the class was over and he was a few corridors and floors away from it.

Before he could say anything else, Hermione grabbed his hands and dragged him into an empty broom closet.

She shut it and whispered a locking charm and looked at Harry. "Explain," She demanded.

Harry, who in his surprise had let her drag him away was only just regaining his bearings when she spoke the single word like a command.

Ah, he'd stalled for as long as possible, and she looked determined. Better to answer as much as possible before moving to a more secure location.

"Alright, I'll tell you some of it, but not all. Meet me tonight after curfew and I'll fill you in the rest of the details".

"I've already had a crazy first day here, why do you want to get into trouble by meeting after curfew? If someone finds us, we'll be in a lot of trouble and Gryffindor has already lost a lot of points!"

"What I have to say can only be shared in a secure location, and a broom cupboard is not one of those. So if you want to know more, you'll have to risk it".

Hermione appeared conflicted at the idea of rule breaking, but she did want to know what exactly was going on here with her first friend.

Harry saw her confusion and tried to reason with her. "Don't worry, I promise we won't get caught. Please?" He even gave her his best puppy eyes expression, which finally made her wilt.

"Alright, Black, but you better start explaining some of it now," she said in a huff.

Harry smiled brightly at her and sat on an upturned bucket. Hermione arched an eyebrow at his behaviour but remained standing.

Harry sighed, ran a hand through his untidy, black hair, and asked her, "What do you want to know?"

"I have a list of questions ready. I haven't written it down, obviously, but I have them all thought out", she spoke in a hurried tone.

"Why am I not surprised?" Harry winked at her.

"Prat", Hermione said, giving him a mock punch.

"Shoot", Harry said.

"Okay..." Hermione began.

"Why do you dislike Daniel Potter? I mean other than the obvious reasons, there seems to be more than that. The way you eye him with distaste, it's clear that there's some animosity you hold with him. Do you know him?"

Harry was surprised with this question. He had expected something along the lines of how was he able to do such an advanced Transfiguration to begin with. Hermione sure didn't believe in beating around the bush.

"Wow…alright, that's a tough one. See, I don't dislike him per say, there's just a lot going on here which I can't explain properly. At least not in a musty broom closet".

"Can't or won't?" asked an irate Hermione.

"Both," said Harry, moving a hand through his hair, a tense expression on his face. "I'll try to explain some of it tonight if you meet me after curfew in a secure place. There are things which I wouldn't want to explain unless I'm sure that we are warded from prying eyes and ears".

Hermione gave him an annoyed glance and spoke, "I'll hold you to that".

Harry nodded solemnly.

"Now, what happened with Professor Snape in the morning? The surprise when he heard the name Black? And Malfoy's reaction to it as well, as if he'd seen a ghost…well he'd have been less shocked on seeing a ghost since Hogwarts is stacked with them, but you get my point," She asked in a fast rant in a single breath.

"You ask difficult questions, Hermione", he said. He hadn't expected anyone to catch the slight widening of Snape's eyes in surprise at the name. Hermioen Granger was truly a perceptive girl to discern so much from the smallest of actions.

"The Black's have been a dark family," he said. "Hell, they were known as the darkest of families and their enemies usually suffered grisly and violent ends. Barring Sirius Black, I don't think there is any Black who could be called as anything less than a sociopath. This reputation has been well earned and there were rumours that almost all of them were in league with Voldemort. But truly, the Black's association with Dark Magic goes back centuries, long before the origin of Voldemort. So I suppose its expected that people will be giving me a wide berth once they find out that I'm a Black. That's why Malfoy looked so scared in the morning, he must have thought that Sirius was the last of the Black line. The news of a Black heir will spread fast and that's why I wanted to keep it quiet. They had enemies, many enemies. Some who wouldn't mind killing me for some centuries old blood feud which no one even remembers now. Hell, even most light aligned families would look the other way if it happened, that's the amount of hatred the Black name has gathered over the decades. And that's why Daniel thinks I'm dark as well" Harry finished speaking with a heavy sigh, though the last was said with a derisive snort.

Hermione had her hand's clamped over her mouth on hearing the horrific deeds of the family and that people wouldn't mind killing Harry for some twisted notion of vengeance.

"Oh Harry…" was all she managed to say before engulfing him a fierce hug. "Nothing will happen to you. And I'll stand by you no matter what," she said, grabbing him tightly.

Harry was surprised by her sudden actions but welcome the warmth of it. "Thank you, Hermione," He managed to whisper in her ear, overcome with emotion. He hadn't expected such a strong reaction from her. A part of him had expected that she would run away on hearing what he had to say, but the fierceness of her embrace and emotions drove all such notions from his mind.

Hermione Granger was a truly special person. As she held him tight, he let all the emotions he usually held at distance wash over him, and for the first time in a long time, Harry truly _felt_.

**Author's Note:** Read and review, please. It'll make me write even faster.

Question\- Would you be interested in reading an original story written by me? Answer via message or review. Thanks!

Oh, and things are about to get hairy for Harry in the coming years. *Gets coat and flees*

Have a good one, folks!


	6. Interlude: An Apology

Hello readers, I am extremely sorry about my sudden disappearance and being unable to stick to my once a fortnight posting schedule. Majorly because I was working and had no time to focus on writing, which has always been my passion and my calling.

Luckily, my contract has ended and now I am back to writing full time. I currently have two original projects on full length novels at work, and also two anthologies in the making. But that does not mean that I will be ignoring this series. The next chapter is already being written and should be posted around the weekend.

The tone of the chapters is going to change after the end of first year. It won't be as light or have that much silliness, with the advent of war, everything will change. With that in mind, remember that the characters will develop as per the situation and may develop differently than the way you imagine them to be. But then, isn't that part of the fun?

As an apology for my prolonged absence, I am posting a fight sequence from one of the latter years. This is the final (probably) fight between Hermione and Bellatrix Lestrange. I will post it as a separate story and put the link here, since I don't want to mess the chapters by putting it here. Nonetheless, it is a part of this story itself, and you may think of it as a peep into the future, a future which is ravaged by war and the fight between the Light and the Darkness. It is gritty, it is dark, and it is insane, as battles generally are, consider this as a Trigger Warning of sorts, if that sort of thing affects you (yes,, I am reading Neil Gaiman's trigger Warning currently).

Anyway, without further ado, here is the link to that *epic* battle- s/11095344/1/The-Duel-Hermione-VS-Bellatrix-Where-Insanity-and-Instincts-Collide

If the link doesn't work then you can find it in my stories. It's called, '**The Duel: Hermione VS Bellatrix, Where Insanity and Instincts Collide'.**

Question: Who are you rooting for? ;)

Now back to writing. Read and review as always. Much love, fellow Potterheads.

-Pip Pip-


	7. Chapter 6: Haunting Memories

**Author's Note:** Sorry for the extremely long absence, fellow witches and wizards. Exams happened, along with working on my original story as well as my startup. But fear not, for this story still lives. Now without further ado, let us delve right into it!

**Chapter 6: Haunting Memories**

Hogwarts Castle was a completely different creature at night, its darkened hallways and corridors only dimly illuminated by flickering torchlight and the moonlight streaming in from open windows. This was when it truly felt like a castle of yore than just a school for kids, its magic almost alive, an intermingling of both light magic and some of its more foreboding aspects.  
As its denizens slept, a little boy of eleven dashed out from the dungeons, hugging the shadows, completely at ease in their ever-muting darkness.  
At the same time a young girl with bushy brown hair made her way from the seventh floor to the Astronomy Tower, keeping to the shadows but not at all at ease in their embrace as she made to meet the boy making his way up from the dungeons.  
Both of them unaware of the depth of the many currents of magic flowing through the Castle, only aware of it as a slight, unknowable, tingling at the edge of their senses which kept them on their feet as they made their way to the castle's tallest tower.

Hermione Granger, the muggleborn Gryffindor girl stood atop the Astronomy tower, waiting for Harry Black, of the infamous House of Black. As the wind howled under the night sky, whipping her cloak about, she drew it tighter to her body and was greeted by the magnificent view of the Hogwarts grounds. The Quidditch pitch lying quietly, the Black Lake serene, almost asleep except for one meandering tentacle of the Giant Squid poking beyond the surface, to the sinister Forbidden Forest, with the gentle Hagrid's hut at its edge, its windows glowing orangish-red with the light of a homely fire, to the tall snow-topped mountains far off in the distance.  
The beauty of the moment and the almost surreal made her breath hitch. Caught in the moment, she did not hear her someone approach her from behind.  
Harry had finally managed to reach the Astronomy Tower after stealthily clambering up seven floors on continuously moving staircases. He was ruing the decision of meeting on the tower, only realizing now how far away it was from the Slytherin dorms, but the sight of his Gryffindor friend under the twinkling stars silhouetted by moonbeams with her hair flowing in the wild wind, her cloak clutched tightly to her, threatening to blow away in the cold night, as she stood watching the world unfurl beneath her drew Harry's breath away and made the climb worth all the while and effort, her vision warming him in many unexpected and inexplicable ways in the cold of the night.

"Hermione..." He managed to whisper.  
She turned around and with a wide smile, her eyes smiling with mirthful delight.  
"Oh Harry..." She said, hugging him before quickly pulling him to the parapet and pointing at the picturesque view visible from there.

"Isn't this beautiful?" She said, smiling, her cheeks flushed a rosy red, caught in the magic of the moment.

Harry could only nod, confused and unable to comprehend the emotion that he was feeling on seeing his friend so happy and giddy with emotion.  
"Yes...beautiful..." He mumbled, looking more at her than at the view beyond, her visage illuminated by the moon and stars more wondrous to him than the sight beyond.

"You know, I'm still afraid of being caught, and I'm still against breaking rules just to talk in secrecy, but this...this view...it is marvellous...magical!" She suffused, still watching the vastness of the world and the many fairy-lights and were-lights which had sprung up at the edge of the lake and within the forest, giving it an even more ethereal appearance.

Harry could only smile on seeing her unbound happiness and the way it lit up her face.

"Indeed, truly magical", he replied, and he wasn't sure whether he meant the vast view or Hermione. Unaware of his musings, Hermione rewarded him with another bright smile and turned to him. "Alright mister, start explaining the rest of the details, and they'd better be worth it to risk detention", she spoke mischievously, though the thought of detention made her grimace.  
Harry smirked at her familiar reaction before nodding determinedly, "A few precautions before we begin", He said and muttered a few spells.  
"For privacy against potential eavesdroppers", He replied seeing Hermione's eyebrow raised questioningly.  
Hermione nodded, " Begin now. There is too much secrecy around you, Harry Black, and I want to know what I'm getting into with you here", she spoke with a smile on her lips.

Harry ran a hand through his windswept hair and stood by the parapet.  
"The story begins on Halloween, eleven years ago, though I only found about it many years later." He looked at the magnificent vista beyond him, drowning in its magic as he sought to escape the sting of the old memories which were slowly being rekindled as he began telling Hermione a story. A story too fantastical to be true, yet truer than many of the stories of the world, for he had experienced it, lived through it, and had the scars to prove it.  
The story of a young boy and a Dark Lord. Of innocence lost, pain, hope, salvation, and yet more pain. The story of how Harry Potter became Harry Black...

Our hero was born as the seventh month faded along with his twin brother. They, along with their one year old sister, were equally loved by their parents. Loved by a love which burned hotter than fire, warm and pure. They were loved by all three of their uncles too, doted and spoiled as only young kids are.

Then one day, it was revealed that the enemy was searching for them. The Dark Lord himself wanted them. It was said that he wanted to make an example of those who had defied him, but there were whispers that he was searching for them for another reason too. Some said that he wanted to extend a hand to them, powerful witch and wizard that they were, others said they he wanted to end them personally and make an example of them. Rumours were afloat and none knew which of them was actually true. There were truly outlandish rumours that the Dark Lord wanted to destroy the Potter kid because of some old seer's words. The Dark Lord scared of a child, everyone laughed at that one.

And then on All Hallows Eve the Dark Lord found the family. The father had been on duty while his daughter was at their grandparents. Only the two twins were Home with their mother.  
The Dark Lord huffed and puffed and broke down the house, killed their mother, only to fail in killing young Harry.  
When their father returned home to find the love of his life dead, and one of his children lying behind her playing with a toy, his heart broke. Madness took over him and he blamed the young boy for his mother's death and loss of his love. The boy was given away to his mother's relatives, kept in a basket in the dead of the night. Grief and despair and anger had twisted his mind and led to decisions made in haste and fury.  
His other boy who was in his room upstairs crying broke the father's heart even more and melted it, and he felt that the boy could sense his pain and he cradled him with all the love. Daniel's tears moved his father and Harry's smile had driven him to anger and hatred. How was a young boy who couldn't comprehend the world know that an innocent action had broken his already broken home beyond repair? How was the father to know that a decision made in haste and anger would haunt him in the years to come?  
Thus in a single night on Halloween, the Potter family was broke. Where the world rejoiced the fall of a Dark Lord, one family grieved, and for a young boy thrown into the world of the Dursley's, the nightmare was just beginning.  
After living in a cupboard under the stairs and being treated like a slave for many years, one day young Harry finally broke free and ran away. He was taken in by a kindly and similarly tortured soul. The man cared for him, loved him like his own son, until he too was forcibly taken from the young boy, never to be seen again.  
Young Harry lived on alone, soldiering on and understanding the many lessons of life, and he came to learn to depend on himself, for he had no one else. He studied and trained and learned. Books were the only friends he had, the only salvation from approaching madness and despair.  
He read and read and understood the working of society and all forms of magic, dark and light. The young boy survived...

"Then one day, the young boy came to Hogwarts and found his first friend. And that was one of the happiest days of his bleak life. And on a cold, dark, night, he bared his soul to his friend. Now he waits for her to reply, thinking that she too will leave him like the others. Yet in his heart he has a small hope, like a candle glowing in the shadows and turning the darkness away...a hope that she will continue to be his friend...a hope that she will stand by him", and with these words, Harry fell silent. The cold wind blew faster and harsher, howling mournfully for a childhood lost and innocence taken away too soon. Hermione stood before him with her hands clasped on her mouth, awed and overwhelmed.  
Then, with a cry of "Oh Harry..." She jumped on him and hugged him for all he was worth.

"Of course I'll be by your side, Harry. I'll be there for you," She said softly, before continuing indignantly, "How could you even think that I would leave your side just because your past?! It only makes me feel prouder of you for coming through all those hardships as a good person! Your father was wrong to leave you alone like that", she harrumphed.

"I'm so sorry Harry," she softly, "I know this must have been tough for you. Thank you so much for trusting me with the story of your life. I promise to be by your side, come what may. I believe that you're a good person, even if you're in Slytherin."  
She spoke quietly yet there was steel in her voice, and when words finally failed her, she contented with hugging Harry again and showed him the depth of her emotions through her actions.

Harry, overwhelmed, was about to say something, when there came a shuffling sound from behind.  
Their eyes widened at that and they turned only to see the door open.  
Hearts beating like crazy, they hid behind the door as it opened. But there was no other sound except the creaking of the door.  
Hermione caught Harry's hand and motioned for him to be quiet with a finger on her lips. As the door was open at its widest, they saw a cloaked figure come upon the tower. A figure in black robes, blacker than the surrounding darkness of the night. It walked forward purposefully without a word.  
As soon as it was clear of the door, Hermione dragged Harry to the now open door slowly, taking care to not make a single sound, even holding her breath for safety. Harry, too caught up in emotion and surprise wasn't up to his usual sharp self and could only follow her actions.

As soon as they were clear of the door and on the steps, they could almost feel the figure turn away from the parapet to face them. After a couple of more quick and stealthy steps, Hermione mouthed run to Harry, and they scampered away from the tower, the mysterious figure shrouded in black, and memories of the past together to safety, Gryffindor and Slytherin together, hands held tight.

**Author's Note:**

Once again, sorry for the delay, dear readers. Hopefully this chapter makes up for some of the long wait and answers a few questions. Read and review as usual folks, that's the best way to make me pay greater attention to this tale and write faster. Dark days and grim adventures lie ahead. Harry's future years are going to truly test his mettle.

Until next time then, Potterheads.

-Pip pip-

P.S. - Yes, I'm greedy for reviews, it makes the entire effort worth it.

See you next time!


	8. Chapter 7: Midnight Mysteries

**Author's Note:** Thank you for all the lovely reviews! All of them were positive and glowing and delicious! That's what made me update so soon.

There were a few questions in the reviews and constructive criticism, I'll address it here: I don't have a beta and I update almost immediately after I write down the chapter. Hence there were a couple of spelling errors. This also happens because I wrote a major part of the previous two chapters on my phone and autocorrect can have a mind of its own at times. I'm just glad there weren't any 'scarring' autocorrect edits!

Another reviewer addressed that Harry seems a little mature. That's basically because he's had a shitty life and has had to grow up too soon to survive. The story of many young children where innocence is lost too soon. The part about him seeing Hermione in that light atop the tower was not exactly romance at play. It was him finding out the beauty of truly having a friend, someone to care for him unconditionally, without expecting much in return. He finally found out the beauty of having someone whom you can trust. That's why he opened up so much to her. That is also why he wasn't his usual competent and brazen self when dealing with the problems that came up and Hermione had to take charge. It comes off a little strongly, but that was also because I wanted to give a 'salute' to Tennyson and his style of writing heroines there. And also to the fanfiction author Kayly Silverstorm who has written the amazing fanfiction called 'Stages of Hope'. Give it a read if you haven't. I thought of toning it down a little but the words wouldn't agree with me, and they stood firm. Perhaps that's where an editor comes in. It wasn't meant to be romance as such but rather the showing of the strong feelings that were inspired in the two, and some healing for poor Harry's battered soul. Romance is far away.

Thank you for the reviews, glad to have such amazing readers! And with that, onto the next chapter!

**Chapter 7: Midnight Mysteries**

After climbing down another flight of stairs on the moving staircases, both Harry and Hermione were confused about their whereabouts. Without any kind of map to guide them, they were quite lost.

"Wish we could get some directions", Hermione panted.

"Yeah, we can't exactly ask any teachers for help, can we?" Harry replied.

Hermione gave him a dirty school, "Not if we want to avoid detention".

The sound of shuffling and swishing behind them continued to grow, and they began running again.

"You know," Harry said, "I don't think that's a teacher on our trails".

"Hermione gave him raised her eyebrow questioningly, but she did not stop running.

"I think", Harry panted, "It's something much more…sinister".

"Like what?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know, but I have a bad feeling about this. Here, let's take this left," Harry said and grabbed her arm, dragging her around the corner.

The shadows around this corridor were larger than the others, with only a single flickering flame which they'd passed at its mouth.

In their haste, they barely managed to avoid colliding with the wall as it suddenly came up before them.

"Oh great, a dead end," Hermione said, annoyance and anxiety intermingling in her tones.

Harry quietly removed a pin and tried to pick the lock.

"Oh for crying out loud! Are you a wizard or not?" With that Hermione took out her wand and muttered "Alohamora". "Come on, come on!"

The sound of their follower which had receded in the past few moments grew louder. And then, the door opened. The two of them quickly ran inside and shut the door and lied against it.

"That was close," Harry said.

"Too close for comfort," Hermione muttered.

"That was some nice spellwork", he complimented her, trying to reduce the tension as they both tried to ignore the thought of who or what had been following them.

"You know," Hermione began, her tone laced with worry, "If two eleven years could open this lock with a basic spell, what makes you think it'll hold against whoever is following us?"

Harry's face paled at that.

"I was trying not to think of that", He said.

At that moment, there was a loud crash against the wall, as if someone had barrelled against it at great speed.

Hermione's eyes widened at that, while Harry got his wand out. "Just my luck," he mumbled.

The doorknob moved behind them, and they turned, awaiting whatever was coming from beyond the door, when they heard a new voice.

"You, what are you doing here?" the voice snapped.

"Ah, ju-just guarding, Severus".

Harry and Hermione looked at each other at that. Never had they been so glad to hear the Potions professor's voice, though he wasn't exactly rude to them in class, he could be quite cold.

"You know we aren't supposed to go beyond the door," their professor's muffled voice said.

"I-I know, Severus. I was just doing my duty and checking on Fluffy."

"Fluffy is quite alright in there, just like Hagrid said. You on the other hand. I'm not so sure", Severus replied.

"Wha-what do you mean?" the other person asked.

"You know exactly what I mean. I am onto you and your deeds, you'd better watch out", Severus said coldly.

"Why, Severus, you coul-couldn't possibly think that.-"

"I could, and I do," Severus bit him off. "And even if I didn't we shouldn't be here. Come away now".

"Of course, Se-Severus . Of course", the stutter barely visible in his last statement which came out more as a hiss than an actual statement.

Slowly, the sounds of their footsteps receded and Harry and Hermione finally relaxed.

The two of them looked at each other and heaved a sigh of relief. As they smiled and again lay against the wooden door, Harry spoke, "What do you think is Fluffy?"

Hermione gave him a questioning look, and that's when a large grey-black three-headed dog moved out of the shadows and approached them.

One moment it was at the far side of the room, the next all three heads were in their face, salivating and growling.

"Holy crap", Harry said, while the monstrous visage had rendered even Hermione speechless. She could only mumble a single word, "Cer-Cerberus…"

As the dog drew its head back to snap at them in a single bite, Harry caught Hermione's arm, opened the door, kicked it close behind them, and ran out, barely missing the snapping jaws of the Cerberus. The two teens fled for the second time in the same night, as they discovered the halls of Hogwarts were a totally different creature at night compared to the benevolent face they presented in the day.

"You know," Hermione said as they made their way upwards, making sure to stick to the shadows, "I think we were in the third floor corridor. The same one that Professor Dumbledore told us to avoid in his welcome speech".

Harry nodded, having figured that out already. Having refused to let Hermione go off alone despite her protests to the contrary, they finally approached the portrait of the Fat Lady on the seventh floor.

"You know, you'll have to go till the dungeons alone", Hermione said, both glad that he'd been there to escort her to the dorms, and annoyed that he'd now have to go to his common room alone. She wasn't happy with any of them going alone after the adventures of the night, but somehow Harry had managed to convince her.

"I'm used to it," He replied calmly.

"But-"

"No, no buts now, Hermione. Anyway, there's nothing to it now, plus it's better for one of us to be perfectly safe than for both of us to go off alone and be in danger of whoever that was. And I'm not completely helpless, you know", Harry firmly stated.

"I wish there was some way I could know that you've made it to your dormitory safely", She responded softly.

"You'll find out when you see me safe and sound at the house table tomorrow morning, Hermione", Harry joked, trying to lighten the atmosphere.

Hermione sniffed at that but did not argue with him again.

"Be safe and go quickly, Harry", She hugged him close. "I will see you tomorrow", she said determinedly, as if she could save him from whatever perils hid in the darkness through sheer force of will.

Harry's face brightened at her words. "Sure you will", He said equally firmly. "Goodnight, my friend", and with that he was off, running into the shadows and back to the relative safety of his dormitory.

"Goodnight…Harry…my friend", Hermione said, watching the night swallow her friend before she too turned and entered the warmth and safety of Gryffindor tower.

For now, all was well.

-Pip Pip-

Read and review as always, and you will be rewarded with delicious new chapters! *Cackles*

P.S. - Check out the Hermione vs Bellatrix fanfiction I've put up on my profile here. It'll give you an idea of the battles to come and the way I plan to write them.

*Nox*


	9. Chapter 8: Of Magic & Monsters

**Chapter 8: Of Magic &amp; Monsters**

Hermione woke up in her dormitory later than usual, the late night exertions having taken their toll on her. She was surprised to see that the rest of the girls in her dorm were asleep as well, until she realized that it was a Saturday and there were no classes today. Hermione relaxed, the anxiety of missing classes having passed with that realization, and after getting ready at a speed slower than her usual brisk-pace, she made her way to the Great Hall.

She spotted Harry at the Slytherin table. He had already finished his breakfast and was seated with his head submerged between the pages of his book. Hermione stared at Harry and made a number of motions with her hands to get his attention before he finally took notice. She indicated him to come and sit by her side on the Gryffindor table. Harry arched his eyes at that, but she continued her adamant urging with her actions, glaring at him to get there quickly. Knowing that there was nothing else he could do but comply with her, Harry left the Slytherin table and came to sit beside Hermione.  
She gave him a bright smile and began discussing homework and the latest transfiguration theories.

Caught up in their discussion, they missed the three approaching Gryffindors. They were the usual culprits and they glared at Harry, who deigned to ignore them and continued his talk with Hermione.

One of them cleared his throat to get his attention but Harry again ignored him. The weird sound they were making caught Hermione's attention, but seeing Harry's twinkling eyes she was sure he was up to some mischief and followed his lead, not paying them any attention.

Finally Daniel Potter huffed in annoyance and gave Hermione a pointed stare, "What is the slimy snake doing here, Granger?"

Hermione gave him an annoyed stare in response and proceeded to delve into their discussion again.

"Get off our table you snake," Daniel glared at Harry.  
Harry merely continued talking to Hermione, "I think I can convincingly say that trolls and orcs can perform basic magic".  
Hermione raised an eyebrow at this sudden change in the topic but continued breathlessly as usual, " I doubt that, Harry. Brilliant though you are, even you'll find it difficult to prove that. There's been no instances of trolls practising magic in recorded history. Even Herpo the Foul who experimented on creatures and tried to create sentient homunculi failed to make his guard trolls and orcs practise magic".

Daniel began laughing at Harry as he heard Harry's words and Hermione's arguments against them, Ron followed his lead, while Neville merely looked confused.  
"Looks like Black's finally lost it. He says trolls and orcs can perform magic!" The last part was said out loud to humiliate Harry, and it got him a few chuckles from all tables, and even Malfoy and his goons joined in on it, though there were as many who remained silent, since they'd realized that Harry Black did not do or say anything without having the confidence to back it up, and his twinkling eyes screamed mischief.

Harry gave Daniel and his friends a wicked smile and said in a bored voice, "Despite being horribly inept you can do some magic, can you not?"

"Of course I can," sneered Daniel. Hermione who'd caught on to what Harry meant was trying her hardest not to burst out laughing.

"Then you've just proved my point," said Harry with a mocking bow. Those who got the joke burst out laughing at that, while Daniel and his entourage just stood there, confused at what had happened.

"Let's go Harry, otherwise we'll be late for classes," said Hermione, taking him away from the sputtering image of Daniel Potter who'd just realized that he'd been called an incompetent troll.

Before he could say anything, Harry and Hermione had left the building.

"Harry, you need to be careful in dealing with Daniel. He can make things worse for you if he calls in you-his father", Hermione said as she tried to catch up with Harry who was walking by the lake in a huff. She tried to cover her slip of calling James Potter Harry's father as well, but from the tightening of his lips she gathered he'd noticed.

"I've had enough of that idiot trying to bully me, Hermione. Even after failing and being made a fool he doesn't stop, and the people still think he's a hero", Harry said bitterly.  
"Harry, I don't want to seem like I'm taking his side, but to everyone he is a hero. No one knows what happened that night, and they've assumed him to be their saviour".  
"I don't care, that doesn't mean he can go about lording over everyone and trying to get to me", Harry said heatedly.  
"Just be careful Harry, he may try ti get expelled if you go too far in retaliation - even if he's wrong", Hermione added before Harry could interject. "Watch your back. You're already drawing attention and making powerful enemies. First Malfoy, now Daniel. Even if it isn't your fault you'd better tread carefully and keep your head down. The Black name is still feared and who knows what rumours will spread if anything happens. Hopefully Daniel will grow out of it with age", Hermione said, clutching Harry's arms.  
Harry remained quiet, staring at the rippling surface of the Black lake, tumultuous emotions seen on his usually stoic face.  
"And you're the only true friend I have. Hogwarts wouldn't feel like home if you weren't here", she gave him a bright smile. Her words warmed Harry, drawing a soft smile from him, as he stood against her, two small figures silhouetted against the horizon.

"Harry, I think the Cerberus - the Hellhound - is protecting something", said Hermione drawing him out of his stupor as they sat upright against a massive tree trunk at the lake's edge.

Harry raised his eyebrow at that.

"Hellhounds have traditionally been employed as protectors - the legend of the original Cerberus guarding the entrance to Hades stems from Greek myths. I think there's a similar chance this one is protecting something too", She explained.

Harry nodded in understanding, getting where she was coming from. "But who would protect something in a school?" He mused aloud.

"Headmaster Dumbledore?" Hermione said, only half serious.  
"You're a genius, Hermione. I should've thought of that. Of course its him!" Harry exclaimed.  
"Harry, I was only joking, why would he hide something in a school full of children?"  
"Think, Hermione, think. He's the greatest wizard in the country - maybe the world. If its something he wants to keep truly safe he'd prefer watching it over himself and he's at Hogwarts all year around!" Harry gleamed.  
He caught Hermione's shoulders and continued, "Yes, I remember the papers reporting a break-in at Gringotts this year, and its supposed to be the safest place to keep anything. Perhaps the thief got there and the Headmaster decided to keep whatever it is under his own protection - after all even Voldemort feared going up against him", Harry tightened his hold on Hermione's shoulders, "Yes, I'm sure I'm right. It has to be him, and it has to be something important. I need to find out what-"

"No Harry," his rambling was interjected by Hermione.  
"What?"  
"I said no, Harry, you don't need to do anything. This doesn't concern you. You need to keep your head down and tread carefully, not keep getting into situations which will draw attention to you and increase your enemies". Hermione's voice was laced with a mixture of worry and annoyance. Worry for his safety and annoyance at his recklessness. "We almost died yesterday. We may be in over our head if we keep going".

"All right, Hermione. Fine. I won't do anything…for now", He added even as he agreed.

"Great! Now shall we get back to the school? There's a Potions essay that awaits us!" Hermione said mischievously, making Harry groan. The Slytherin Head of House had been watching Harry very closely for the past few weeks, observing his standing in the house of Snakes and his altercations with Malfoy.

As they opened the doors of the Great Hall and entered, an irate James Potter and a serene Albus Dumbledore awaited them. Daniel Potter half hid behind his father who glared at Harry.

"Just my bloody luck," said Harry glancing at Hermione who only nodded in sympathy and some fear for Harry's sake.

"Mister Black, would you please accompany us to my office?" said Headmaster Dumbledore, and though he made it seem like a request, it was anything but.

Hermione made to follow Harry, but James Potter said coldly, "Only Mr Black, Miss Granger. You aren't in any trouble".

Hermione gave Harry a worried look but at a firm nod from him left them alone. As she left for the Gryffindor dorms, Harry stood alone in an empty Great Hall with three of the people who he least liked. James Potter for abandoning – and forgetting him, Daniel Potter for bullying him, and Albus Dumbledore, who for all his greatness had never interfered to help him when he was dropped away by a member of his Order at the Dursleys – so much for standing for the light and justice.

"Follow us, Mister Black", Albus Dumbledore said serenely. James Potter gave him one glare before turning around and walking side by side with the Headmaster, while Daniel gave him a triumphant look before he too turned around.

Harry sighed, straightened his shoulders, and was usual in his life, made to go into battle alone.

-Pip pip-

**Author's Note:** Sincere apologies for the extremely long delay. Real life, exams, freelance work, everything got in the way. Was also busy working on 3 separate novels and an anthology of short stories. Also tied up with GRE studies but should be devoting more time to this now, since I hate being left hanging by my favourite authors, and I hated doing that to you, my readers. Your favourites, reviews, follows were instrumental in finally guilting me and getting me of my arse to write. I will be working on the next chapter in the next few hours after waking up and delivering it soon as well. Many thanks for all the positive reviews. I promise this isn't going to be a pointless bashing story. The characters will grow and develop as they age, and there may be even a few surprise crossover additions to add some more magic, so keep watching out for Easter eggs.

Until next time. Nitwit, Blubber, Oddment, Tweak!


	10. Chapter 9: A Different Kind of Battle

"Sherbet Lemon", Dumbledore gave the password to the Gargoyle guarding his office and the group ascended the stairs.

Pictures of past headmasters lined all walls, while a humongous bookshelf stood off to the side. A majestic Phoenix stood proudly on its perch besides the Headmaster's table. The creature gave Harry a piercing look and trilled a soothing note. Dumbledore peered at the bird for a moment over its actions before moving back and sitting in his comfortable chair propped behind the polished wooden desk laden with a number of arcane-looking instruments, a large sheaf of papers, a magnifying glass, and a small container filled with muggle confectionary of some kind. An open window provided a view of the magnificent Hogwarts grounds, rolling on to the Black Lake, onwards to the Forbidden Forest, before disappearing into the mists of the Great Mountains by the horizon.

Harry watched the scene awestruck, before Dumbledore's voice got his attention, "Please be seated, Mr Black".

Harry saw that James and Daniel Potter had already taken both empty seats at the right side of the desk, as they sat facing Dumbledore. The Headmaster waved his wand easily and a comfortable armchair popped into existence besides Harry.

Harry climbed into it, carefully maintaining a neutral expression.

"Sherbet Lemon?" the Headmaster said, offering the muggle sweet dish to all three of them, who declined with polite nods. Albus smiled and popped one of them into his own mouth before continuing.

"Do you know why you are here, Mr Black?" the headmaster asked Harry serenely.

Harry thought of answering with his usual cheek and saying that it was probably because Daniel couldn't take being taken a peg or two down, but this was one of the most powerful wizards in the magical world before him. A man who could expel him easily if he wished. No, there was a time for snarky bravado and a time for subtlety – this situation demanded the latter.

"No sir," Harry replied stoically.

"You see, Mr Black, Daniel here tells us that you are quite the bully. That you have been tormenting him and his fellow Gryffindors, and that you prank them relentlessly. Is that true?"

Harry glared at Daniel in anger – the utter nerve of that boy, to lie about him so blatantly! Daniel stared back at him, a small smirk tugging his lips upwards.

"No sir," replied Harry trying to keep his tone respectful and not get angry at Daniel's attempt to get to him.

"Are you saying my son is a liar, Mr Black?" James Potter, Head of the DMLE office said icily.

Harry had enough. He would not be framed for something he had not done, and he had certainly never bullied anyone, though he did make it a point of giving back as good as he got to anyone who tried to bully him.

"No sir, I do not know what your son has been telling you to term him a liar," began Harry coldly, "But if he has said that I have been going out of my way to bully him – either physically or verbally – or prank him and his friends, then yes, he is a liar. In fact he has been the one going out of his way to having altercations with me, you can ask Hermione about that, and if there is one thing I hate, Mr Potter, it is bullies, and if someone challenges me, I make it a point to never back down". Harry spit out his words heatedly, stressing on the Mr Potter. The injustice of the entire scenario was angering him more with each passing moment and if he did get into trouble, he'd make sure they knew what he thought of this faux-justice.

"Look here, Black, we all know what kind of family you lot come from – there's only been one decent person produced by the Blacks, and it surely isn't you, so forgive me for taking my Gryffindor son's word over someone from the house of Snakes who plot and lie with every breath they take," said James Potter, his tone hardening.

Dumbledore who had been watching the entire altercation unfurl eventfully cleared his throat to draw their attention and calm them down.

"James, from what little I have heard of Harry from my other professors, he is a model student who does not disturb others – except to help them - and otherwise keeps to himself. In fact even Minerva has praised his Transfiguration skills on occasion. I believe it is a spat between children and we should let it go. Why, I know for a fact that you and your bunch of friends were up to all kinds of mischief during your time here. Even the Weasley twins have a reputation for small pranks, it is not unheard of for students in a school to have small spats. I am surprised Daniel even bothered to take such a small matter to you, instead of resolving it with amicably with Mr Black here," Albus Dumbledore spoke in his usual calm, unfazed, manner.

"Daniel took it up with me because I have told him to be open with me with everything, he has a lot to deal with, having such huge expectations on his young shoulders. It is my duty to be there for my son when he needs me, even if it is the smallest of things," James Potter spoke softly, but there was a faraway look in his eyes and his words were tinged with regret.

Dumbledore nodded in understanding, while James's words only angered Harry further and it was only with a supreme effort of will that he managed to stay quiet and not ask his father why he had abandoned him if he loved his family so much and wanted to be there for him – why had he not loved both his sons equally and thrown Harry out without a second thought.

But no, Harry Potter was long dead. He had died when his father had left him to the tender mercies of the Dursleys and never bothered to check up on him. He had died when Voldemort had stolen his mother and forsaken him to a life full of loneliness and despair. He was Harry Black, and Harry Black did not charge forwards without thinking like a Gryffindor. He was cold, calculating and took every step with an appropriate amount of planning. Rushing out into the open and confronting his father would do nothing except lead to an even worse situation – after all, hadn't he abandoned him once before already? Who was to say he would be any better now? No, Harry would play by his own rules and live his life as he had done all along over the years – alone and on his own resources. He did not need a family which did not want him.

The air had been filled with a heavy silence as James Potter had finished speaking. Even Daniel had lost his customary arrogance at his father's words, while Dumbledore looked sad and broken – much unlike the legendary figure of yore that the books and the world thought him to be.

Fawkes trilled a soft tune, dispelling all the despair which had wormed its way into the room, and once again Albus Dumbledore looked like the wise wizard that he was, the fire rekindled in his eyes, while James Potter's ferocious anger at the world – directed at Harry right now – was back as well.

Harry sighed and spoke out, "I have never pranked any student of the school unless they have pranked me first, nor have I bullied anyone. I have only watched out for myself and for my friends when I've been threatened or attacked. I do not take kindly to threats, but if you still feel I have done something wrong, you may punish me."

Harry did not want to be in a room with the two people he disliked more than any others any longer, and had given up on a fair end to the conversation. Dumbledore would have to appease James Potter – he carried a lot of clout within the Ministry, was the father of the Boy-Who-Lived, and also one of the light side's major backers. Harry knew Dumbledore was in a tight spot and he really couldn't care less about a stupid detention or letting Daniel get one over him in this manner, being in a room with his father who spoke so fondly about his son, while the other son whom he had thrown out stood only a few feet away had Harry want to roar in anger and shed tears in anguish, but he remembered his teachings and kept control over his emotions – tears would only show weakness, and Harry would not be showing any weakness to the Potters.

"James, I know your mind is made up, but if not mine, trust Minerva's judgement at least. Or Flitwick's. All of them say Harry is one of the most gifted students to have studied at Hogwarts and his mastery of Transfiguration and Charms is at a level which even you or Lily – bless her soul – did not possess at this age. Surely you would not want a child punished harshly over silly matters?" spoke Dumbledore, ever the defender of the helpless and the weak, protector of those who couldn't protect themselves.

Daniel's face paled at the mention of his late mother, while James sucked in a barely audible breath – but instead of calming down, the comparison only served to anger him further. Harry had gone quiet and his face had whitened when the headmaster had mentioned his mother – a woman he had never known, but who had laid down her life to protect her son.

"Albus, there was another student who was similarly charming and who had won the trust of all of his peers and professors, one from the same house as Mr Black here, of whom you speak so highly. Do you forget what he did? Who he turned into? Sometimes there is a lot more to a person than what is shown on the surface, for our sake, and for the sake of the entire magical world, I hope you do not make the same mistake again", James Potter said coldly.

Albus bowed his head at those words, past mistakes and memories washing over him. "Hope, James, I have hope in the goodness of humans, and sometimes that is all you can have," said Albus Dumbledore softly, "But I will take you and your son at your words, trusting that you are both being honest with me – yet I will not expel him, for I do not believe he has done wrong, instead he will but serve one detention under the guidance of the caretaker, that is all," finished the headmaster sombrely, yet his voice held a hint of iron which stated that he would not be further challenged on this matter.

James gave Albus a hard look, but did not disagree, while Daniel still looked pale at all that had been said in the discussion, wishing he had never bothered going to his father to get back at Harry. He hated his lie right now, even if it had gotten Harry into trouble, and he feared coming clean to his father, for he knew his father would be disappointed that he had been lied to.

That's when the doors of the headmaster's office flew open and in walked in an irate Iris Potter, green eyes glowing with anger.

"Iris?" said James, surprised.

"Sis…" said Daniel, scared at the venomous look she was giving him.

"Father, Professor Dumbledore, Harry has never bullied me or any other Gryffindor, nor has he pranked anyone. It's only this idiot and his friends who keep on going after Harry and getting brought down every time, it would be funny if it wasn't so pitiful," Iris said heatedly.

Professor Dumbledore's eyes twinkled at her defence of her friend, while Daniel only shrank into his chair.

"Iris, how did you know we were here? And you mean to tell us this person is your friend?" James Potter asked, concerned.

"Yes, Harry is one of the best people I know, and I am lucky to call him my friend. And as for how I knew where you were? Hermione mentioned it to me. She was beside herself with worry for Harry and was thinking he would be expelled because of this prats actions," Iris said loudly, poking her brother in the ribs.

James Potter looked at his son, furious at being lied to. "Looks like I was mistaken Albus, but you should still heed my words. What appears on the surface may reflect the light, but it never shows the darkness hiding underneath, biding its time to break out".

"Father, Professor Dumbledore, you won't be punishing Harry, will you?" Iris asked worriedly. "He hasn't done anything".

"Alas, my child, the punishment has already been laid down. However it is only a small one – and instead of spending time with caretaker Filch, I think you should spend it with Hagrid, Mr Black. It may even be educational for you," said the headmaster with the merest hint of a smile. "Do not worry, I am sure next time we will all think calmly before rushing forward with any decision."

He glanced at James knowingly as he said the last words, and Harry felt there was something important hidden which was hinted at in them, but he couldn't guess what.

"I'll give him the benefit of the doubt this time around, Albus, but heed my words. When was the last time – save Merlin – a truly pure of heart wizard came from Slytherin? Nay, I will hold my judgement for now, but not much has changed," said James Potter. "And you, young lady, I do not want you to be seen alone with Mr Black. You may continue being friends with him – for now – but that doesn't mean I trust him, nor should you. Be careful," he said to his daughter.

"Daddy, Harry is my friend and trust him," Iris raised her voice at her father. "And you cannot decide who I can or cannot be friends with".

"Sirius trusted his brother, and the Marauders trusted each other, look where it got us, sweetheart. I only say this because I love you and don't want to see you heart – be careful, and be safe. I will always be there to hear what you have to say with an open mind, but you should give me the benefit of the doubt as well. I have lost enough friends and family, and I will not have my children making the same mistake," he said bitterly.

Iris was at a loss for words on hearing this. Her father rarely referred to his time at Hogwarts or his friends there – it was another world for him, one unknown to his children, one from which he had kept them far away – and listening to him talk about those days with so much sorrow and heartache broke Iris' heart, rendering her speechless. Daniel looked paler than ever before now, realizing that his actions had made his father recollect some of the best – yet worst – times of his life. He shrank further, feeling worse than ever before, while Iris stared between Harry and her father, torn, confused and saddened.

Harry stood at one side, shocked at seeing this side of James Potter – his father – feeling for him, and yet hating his actions towards himself at the same time. The conflux of feelings had confused his usually calm demeanour and it was only through years of practice that he managed to keep a stoic façade.

"Mr Potter, Miss Potter, why don't you head out and spend the day with your father? I will inform Minerva that you have been given permission to do so for the weekend. But do be back for school on Monday, I would not want your head of house tearing into me for missing classes," the headmaster said, lifting the atmosphere of gloom which had once again pervaded the meeting.

"Thank you, Albus," James said, before turning to leave with his children. As he was at the door to the office, Albus asked him, "Any progress on the search, old friend?"

"None," replied James Potter, his usually strong voice breaking as he said that one word. He collected himself before replying, "It continues fruitlessly for now, but I must do it, if only as penance and repentance."

As he shepherded his children out and was closing the door, he gave the headmaster one last look and said, "Remember my words, Albus. We have lost enough by trusting the wrong people. Soon we may not have anything to lose if we repeat errors of the past, please be careful. I know you like to believe in the best of humans, but sometimes it is better to err on the side of caution," he finished with a pained look. "Good afternoon, old friend," James said, giving Albus a searching look and giving Harry a short nod – perhaps as an apology for Daniel's lies, perhaps for judging him harshly, who knew? – before turning around and leaving.

"Sometimes there is nothing we can do, my dear boy, but believe in the goodness of others and the greatness of the human spirit," whispered Albus Dumbledore, as James Potter's footsteps faded.

"Erm, sir, if there is nothing else, can I go?" asked Harry awkwardly – unsure of all that he had witnessed.

"Ah, Harry, dear boy, yes, yes, you can leave. Do report to Hargrid tonight for your detention," he said with a small wink before continuing soberly, "I know James was too hard on you, but he has lost too much too soon and life has made him bitter due to that. Some of his own mistakes have come to haunt him again and again, do not judge the man by his behaviour today, Harry, nor should you hold a grudge against Daniel and hate him, he is immature and it shows. Life has not been as kind to him as it seems, and demons of the past haunt us all. Do try to find some forgiveness in your heart for his actions, if you can. I apologize for not being able to help you more and cancelling the detention, but I hope time spent with Hagrid can make up for it, I've heard you have a penchant for exploring the castle and its grounds, this should be right up your street," the headmaster said the last part with twinkling eyes.

"There is nothing to apologize for sir, you were doing your duty, and I thank you for believing me. I thought I would be blamed for it all – maybe even punished harshly – thank you for not doing that," said Harry, his usual emotionless mask back on, though inside he was a tumult of tempestuous emotions.

"Off you go then, m'boy. I'm sure a certain Gryffindor girl is worried sick about you. Better not keep her waiting," said the headmaster with a cheerful smile.

Harry gave him a small smile at that, thinking of the many questions Hermione would be ready to bombard him with, before thanking him once again and leaving the office, one thought ricocheting in his mind; this had been a truly different kind of battle.

-Pip pip-

**Author's Note:** Yay, as promised, another chapter in a couple of days instead of a gap stretching months like last time. Thank you for all the positive reviews, favourites and follows, they made me get this one out as fast as possible - wrote from 3am to now (5.25 am) to get done with it instead of keeping it hanging. Some character development and a look at their past to get a feel of their motives and how they've become the way they are today to give you a feel of them. Hope you liked this one. Review as usual, keeps me going. Hopefully the updates will be more frequent now, instead of the earlier sporadic one.

P.S. - Here's a fanfic recommendation for you all: The Untitled Cheequel Project (And both its sequels) by Nonjon. One of my all time favourite fanfics.

Until next time then - which will be very soon, I hope - have a great day, folks.

*Nitwit, Blubber, Oddment, Tweak*.


	11. Chapter 10: Fire and Shadow

**Chapter 10: Fire and Shadow**

Harry returned to his dorms after the chat with Dumbledore. He did not trust himself to not reveal anything in his current emotional state. He needed to reign his wayward emotions in, to get back in control and put on his usual emotionless facade.  
He blinked out a tear threatening to fall from the corner of his eye. The sudden meeting with James Potter was one he was unprepared for. And the man himself was quite unlike the image of the hateful devil he'd created in his mind. The man who'd abandoned him looked quite unlike the happy vision he'd always thought of during bitter bouts of desperate sadness. Nay, he looked a man hardened by war. A man who had seen too many battles and lost too much. Weariness tugged at his eyes, except when he was looking at his children - but even then there was a hint of self-acrimony and tragedy hiding deep down in his gaze. What had happened that had broken the once proud prankster of Hogwarts and leader of the Marauders? Harry did not know. What he did know was that this was the man who had abandoned him on the steps of the vile Dursleys. He did not deserve Harry's sympathy, nor should Harry have felt bad on seeing the man's form, struggling to hold himself together under the facade he'd constructed. Nay, Harry should have hated him for what he'd been put through due to a father being unwilling to perform his duties, a father who blamed him for his mother's death. And yet here he was, empathizing with the man's tortured visage, despite not knowing quite what it was that the man was searching for, and which had him in such worry, morose beneath that hardened exterior of the person who was the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement.

Harry turned a corner and was in the dungeons. "Control Harry. Control. No emotions, no weaknesses. Only control." And with that, he stepped inside the familiar green of the Slytherin House, only to be stopped by crashing into one Dracobuiand his thugs.

"Watch where you are going, Black. Have some respect for your betters".  
Not in the mood for any verbal sparring, Harry resorted with a "Sod off, Malfoy".  
"Tsk, tsk, language, Black. Is that how the heir to one of the greatest and most noble Pureblood houses behaves?"  
Harry just glared daggers at Malfoy.  
"Of course you seem to like rolling in the mud with blood traitors and mudbloods. Your ancestors must be rolling in their graves at this shameless behaviour of yours," Smirked Malfoy.  
"Another word from your mouth, Malfoy, and you'll regret it," hissed Harry.  
"No, Black. You're bringing shame upon the house of the Snakes with your actions. Affiliating with mudbloods and blood traitors isn't tolerated here," said Draco menacingly, as he and his goons closed in on Harry. "You see, we must maintain the sanctity of Salazar's house, and we'll begin my making an example out of you," sneered the blonde-haired boy.  
"Malfoy, I'm not in the mood for your antics. Don't start something you can't handle," said Harry in a steely voice tinged with power.  
"There's 3 of us and one of you, do the calculations, Scarface. You're in way over your head this time," sneered Draco. "Have him, lads" commanded Draco and his two goons lunged at Harry just as he pointed his own want to his nemesis.  
Harry knew that they weren't about to back off and drew his wand in a flash.  
A Petrificus Totalis had Crabbe down, while he used Goyle's own momentum and drew him in the path of Malfoy's spell, using him as a shield.  
"Two for one, Malfoy, looks like you're an army short to take me down," smirked Harry, his anger getting the better of him. "Back off and go away otherwise you'll just end up humiliated."  
"Never," said Draco and raised his wand up high.  
"Serpentosoria," he yelled.  
A large, black, viper hurled out of Malfoy's wand. It made angry hissing noises at him. The Slytherin upper years who had been taking this as just another altercation between the duo were now staring at them in earnest, not bothering to hide their stares. Daphne and Tracy Davis were looking at Harry worriedly. Surprisingly - or maybe not - Harry was the only one who didn't have an obvious reaction to the snake.

The viper stared at Harry with its slit-like golden eyes.  
"Scared Black?" Malfoy smirked.  
Harry just smiled at Malfoy's taunts and whispered something softly to the snake - something none of them were able to hear - and instead of attacking him, the viper calmed down and stopped its attack. To everyone's surprise, it went to Harry, climbed up his foot, went up along his torso and perched on his shoulder from whence it glared at the other Slytherin.  
All of the gathered crowd watched this scene unfold in various states of shock. Even the usually cool Daphne and Tracy had their hands over their mouths, stifling gasps, while Draco just looked ill.  
Harry caressed the snake before whispering something inaudible to it once again. The viper slithered off Harry and approached Draco threateningly, who had gone white and was shaking and staring at Harry with shock.  
As the snake lunged at Draco, he closed his eyes and shouted something along the lines of "Mummy" in his panic. He waited for the snakes fangs to sink into him, but nothing. Nothing happened. He opened his eyes and saw that the viper was back on its perch on Harry's shoulders, and if snakes could laugh, this one was surely shaking with silent laugher. Harry had a condescending smile on his face while Draco's wand lay in his hand. In his fear Draco had missed the whispered expelliarmus.

"Let this be a warning for those of you who try to mess with me," Harry said in a foreboding voice. Then his grin widened, almost evilly. "I'm not done with you yet, Malfoy," his eyes gleamed with the promise of pain and humiliation.  
"No, I'm not done with you by a long shot," he whispered, as he left for his room, leaving a thoroughly humiliated Malfoy behind.

**-0000-**

As night fell on the many turrets and spires of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, a lone boy made his way to the entrance hall, guided by a caustic caretaker mumbling threats and speaking of the horrors lurking in the forest, loud enough just for the boy with him to hear. However, if Argus Filch, the caretaker of the school was hoping for a reaction from the boy then he would have to be thoroughly disappointed, for Harry maintained a cool façade, not letting the acerbic old man's vituperative comments get to him. They waited at the iron gates of the castle, the caretaker for unwilling to go beyond the safety of those high-standing double doors.

"Well boy, don't worry, I'll make sure to pick up what's left of you by morn," Filch said, his pockmarked face breaking into a mordant grin.

Harry gave him a similarly sinister smile, one which had no place on the face of an eleven year old, and looked all the more menacing for it. He had spent the day mulling over the events that had led to this current state in the first place and had decided that it was his overt actions which were the cause of his predicament, even if Daniel's lies had fuelled it. In the excitement of his start at Hogwarts he had made mistakes, and if there was one thing which he had realized over the course of his life, it was that the smallest of mistakes could provide an opening for the enemy to blindside and destroy you. No, he had to embrace the cunning and coldness which had helped him survive all these years lest he fall and fail. And with these thoughts swirling in his head, his cold smile widened, almost cruelly so, and the caretaker flinched at it.

"Everythin' all right there?" boomed a loud voice from within the roiling fog, followed by a large shape stepping out of the shadows. Hagrid was there, a huge crossbow in hand, Fang the boarhound trailing behind him.

"Hey Hagrid, everything's all right," Harry said with faux-brightness.

"Yes, yes, everything's all right. Go, take this maniac with you and make sure his detention is torturous," said Filch, giving Harry a dark look before turning and walking away, mumbling about crazy students.

"Don't worry, 'Arry, Filch gets like that sometimes," Hagrid said, giving Harry a cheerful look. "He doesn't mean harm. Come along now," he gestured for Harry to come with him.

As Harry followed him dutifully, he couldn't help but notice that one side of Hagrid's hut was smoking fitfully, as if it had recently been on fire.

"Erm, Hagrid, why is your house smoking?" Harry asked, perplexed.

"Ah, that. Had summat of a problem with a pet dragon, y'see," Hagrid mumbled before realizing what he'd said. "Erm, I shouldn'ta said that to you, 'tis supposed to be summat of a secret. You won't tell anyone, will ya?" Hagrid asked, shuffling his feet nervously.

Harry looked at him askance, but he wasn't going to disagree with the big man, especially not when he was at his mercy, out alone by the forest. But a pet Dragon, Harry didn't know whether Hagrid was extremely brave or extremely foolish with no sense of self preservation. But having the caretaker owing him could be favourable in the future, not that he'd rat him out to his fellow Slytherins anyway. Plus Hagrid was one of the few people who hadn't treated him unfairly, he wasn't a bad person, even if he had did try to keep a dangerous creature such as a dragon for a pet.

"Sure, Hagrid. Mums the word. How'd you manage to stop it from burning the whole place down anyway?" Harry asked, trying to make conversation as he noticed that they were getting closer and closer to the Forbidden Forest.

"Thanks, 'Arry, knew ye were a good sort," though he visibly relaxed at Harry's words.

"Daniel Potter and Ron Weasley helped me subdue the little fella," Hagrid said fondly. "They were visitng when Norbert tried to flame the hut down. Seems the small fella was hungry. Anyway, I tackled 'im while those two got some scraps and fed threw it to Norbert, who got busy in eating them. They'd put some sleeping potions on it too, it seems, for the cute fella was out as a rock the moment he ate them. 'Course his snores managed to torch some part o' the roof as well, but it wasn't a big deal. Then they sneaked out today with the help of 'Ermione – I mean got out – and gave Norbert to Ron's brother who's a Dragon Trainer somewhere. I'll miss the little one though," said Hagrid, wiping away a tear. "Good people, those three. Great people," he said, smiling fondly.

"Yeah, great people," Harry mumbled, though Hagrid missed the obvious sarcasm. Harry was surprised Hermione had helped them out, he'd probably have left them to their fate, if he was in her place. But then perhaps that's why she was a Gryffindor and he wasn't. And try as he might to deny it, but he knew he felt a cold, vice-like grip clasp his heart and crush it slowly when he thought of Hermione hanging out with those two.

"Not that I've ever needed anyone anyway," he huffed into the night air, which suddenly seemed colder.

"What was that, 'Arry?" Hagrid bellowed.

"Nothing, Hagrid. Where are we going then?" he asked, taking the conversation to less unpleasant topics.

"The Forbidden Forest."

Or maybe not.

**-0000-**

"Err, Hagrid, why are we going into the Forbidden Forest? Isn't it, you know, forbidden?" asked Harry a tad tremulously.

"Don't worry, 'Arry, we'll be fine. Yer with me, and the creatures in the forest know me well," Hagrid said proudly.

"Uh-If you say so, Hagrid," Harry said, following him into the darkness reluctantly. Going into dark places without preparation had never ended well for him previously, he thought, remembering his encounter with the boggart a few years ago.

"So, what are we going into the forest for?" Harry inquired. It couldn't only be for the sake of his detention, he mused.

"I'm going there to get some ingredients for Poppy and Professor Snape, as well as to check up on my friends. But most importantly, I've been hearing rumours about bad things happening in the forest. Someone is attacking the creatures, mauling Unicorns, drinking their blood. And no one attacks my friends," Hagrid growled.

In that moment, his visage silhouetted against the bright moonlight, a stark figure against the rising shadows, Harry saw the true face of Hagrid. A proud warrior, the fire of fight burning wild in his eyes.

Ah, now we see the real Hagrid. No wonder the Headmaster has made him the groundskeeper, only a fool – whether man or beast – would attack the school, or try to harm it, with such a guard.

Shaking himself out of his musings, Harry questioned, "Unicorn blood? Isn't that supposed to extend your life, but that half of your life would be forever cursed?"

"Aye," Hagrid nodded, staring at Harry perceptively, surprised that he had known of such a thing.

"Only a cursed being would seek such a power. A being lost to the darkness. Ye'd need to be truly callous, 'Arry, to harm a creature as pure as a Unicorn," Hagrid said, his tone firm, yet laced with sorrow.

Harry nodded in understanding, and they went forth in sombre silence when a voice yelled from behind, "Oi, Hagrid, come 'ere." A voice which sounded suspiciously like Filch. Luckily they were only a few metres in the forest and managed to backtrack quickly.

It was Filch, waiting for them with four others in tow. Ron, Neville, and Malfoy of all people.

"What d'ye want, Filch?" Hagrid askd gruffly.

"These four were caught sneaking out after dark. They were trying to duel each other. They're to serve detention, same as Black 'ere," Filch remarked, taking undue pleasure in their discomfort. The three boys looked scared witless at being so close to the Forbidden Forest.

"Take 'em, Hagrid. I'm off," Filch sneered, before turning away and shuffling back as fast as his decrepit frame could carry, whispering to Ms Norris about all the horrors that awaited the students in the Forest. Soon he but a shadow in the distance, only noticeable as a moving lantern in the foggy night.

Hagrid gave them all a once-over, unimpressed by all their shaking and quivering.

"Come on then, quickly," He muttered, ushering them to come after him, as he and Harry led the way.

The three students were having a small quarrel amongst themselves when Hagrid turned and gave them a stern look, "The Forest is full of creatures who can hear the smallest of sounds and have the keenest sense of smell. The breaking of a twig, or the smell of your fear is enough to draw them, so ye'd better keep quiet lest you call all of them upon us. Not all of them are friendly."

The three paled further, if that was possible, while Harry fastened his grip on his wand.

After walking for a couple of minutes in a single file with Hagrid at the lead holding his massive crossbow and lantern, he got them to a halt.

"Someone – or something - is hunting Unicorns and drinking their blood. Our job is to find out what. We make two groups and proceed forth. But remember, once you see whatever it is, don't engage it. Whatever it is will be a dark, cruel, thing. Avoid it, and if it notices you, run back 'ere. Ye all know the Lumos spell, right? Use it to call for me. If we don't find anything soon, we meet back here in an hour," Hagrid instructed. He then promptly tore off a branch of a tree and carved a makeshift X with the branches in the middle of the clearing by shoving them in the ground. "That should do the trick," he said, smacking his hands together. "Now, let's form two groups. Who's with me?"

"Me, me," screamed all three of the boys, barring Harry who watched them shout with a detached air, worried about what predators their screams would be drawing even as they continued bellowing.

Hagrid looked at them and decided, "Ron, ye and Neville are with me. S'pose I owe ye lot for help with the, err…little fella," he finished with a small wink. "Harry, Malfoy and can stick together. I reckon ye two know each other well enough?" he half asked, half stated.

Malfoy's face lost some colour at that. "What? I don't' want to be with Black! Let me come with you," he said indignantly.

"Ye will do what yer told, Malfoy, or ye can go alone," Hagrid said. "Yer in detention, ye don't get to dictate terms."

"My father will hear ab-" began Malfoy before he was abruptly cut off by Hagrid, "The only thing he'll hear is how you got caught and sent for detention. Now do as yer told."

Malfoy gulped at that and acquiesced. "At least give us the dog," he said pitifully.

"All right, but he's almost as big a sissy as ye are," Hagrid smirked. "Come along now, lads, and remember the instructions," he said, setting off with the two Gryffindors in tow.

**-0000-**

"What do we do now?" Malfoy asked Harry timorously once the others had disappeared among the foliage and the shadows.

"We go into the forest," Harry answered, and set off with Fang. The extra lantern given by Filch swinging by his side.

After following Harry meekly for some time, Malfoy began grumbling and gnashing his teeth.

"I knew the silence was too good to last," Harry muttered under his breath.

"What did you say, Black?" Malfoy snapped.

"Keep quiet, Malfoy. Do you want all the inhabitants of the Forest to find us?" Harry retorted. That got to Malfoy and his grumblings reduced in tenor, if not in volume.

That was when they heard a scruffy, slurping noise in the darkness, like a vile creature feasting. The sound of unrestrained gluttony, loud in the darkness. Loud and scary. The sound of a nightmare made flesh.

Harry motioned for Malfoy to shut up, who had already paled and was close to wetting himself. Fang was trying to hide behind Harry, getting in his way and making him stumble.

"Down, Fang, hush boy, hush," Harry whispered.

He took tentative steps forward. Whatever it was, it lay in the next clearing, just beyond the foliage and thick shrubbery. Fang followed behind, scared, with Malfoy bringing up the rear, unwilling to stay back alone. Harry put his cloak over the lantern, trying to blend among the shadows so that they wouldn't be easily spotted.

Harry tiptoed forward and sneaked a peek from behind the dense bushes. Fang was now stuck to his legs, while Malfoy was huddled close as well, trying to peek out with Harry.

And that's when they saw it.

A thing barely greater than the shadows surrounding it. Flimsy, almost as if it was a part of the darkness, but only blacker. Dark as pitch, two gleaming orbs glowing red, silvery liquid dripping from its large, wide, maw. Feeding on the corpse of a Unicorn still in the throes of agony.

Scarcely greater than a Shade, yet much more cruel. Its very presence a blight on the land.

They had found the slayer of the Unicorns.

"W-what is that thing?" Malfoy whispered.

Harry gave him a terse stare making him shut up. Putting a finger on his lips to make sure he got the message, Harry went forward. The underbrush rustled by his feet, the wind whispered slowly, softly, and the boys crept forward slowly.

That's when the figure looked up at them, eyes red as ember gleaming with menace and unrestrained hatred. That's when a number of things happened at once.

Draco Malfoy yelled in a high-pitched voice, his fear getting the better of him. Fang howled piteously, trying to hide between the two boys, and pain, unsuppressed pain shot through Harry's scar, streaking forth like a bolt of lightning, almost splitting his skull in two.

The creature surged towards Harry, crawling along the grounds on all fours, yet moving too fast to be propelled by only physical means. It was almost on Harry when he recovered from the agonizing pain in his head enough to cry out, "Petrificus Totalis", at it.

Not expecting the spell, the creature barely managed to dodge out of its path, moving away from the students in the process. Fang continued his howling, while Malfoy's incessant shrieks hadn't reduced either.

"If you two don't shut up then y'all will call the entire forest upon us," Harry managed to say from his pained state.

"Lumos, Malfoy, Lumos, quick," he urged the blonde.

"Wh-what?" asked Malfoy, too scared to react.

"Lumos! Signal the others while I keep him away from us," Harry yelled at him, slapping the other boy to knock sense into him.

Malfoy stared at him, bewildered, before getting his point. "All right, Black," he huffed. "Sure, Lu-Lumos!" he bellowed, bathing the canopy of leaves and branches above in a gleaming yellow of light.

"Hold it," Harry ordered, before getting back to the creature, which was trying to get to them from the sides, keeping to the shadows to avoid any spells coming its way.

"Well, if that's how you want to play," Harry muttered, pain dulling his wit, and anger at the creature's heinous behaviour getting to him. Somehow, somewhere deep down he knew. He knew that this creature was in some way related to Voldemort. The one who had stolen away his childhood, ruined it, leaving behind a shattered husk full of loneliness and pain.

And he channelled all that pain in his next spell. A spell he'd promised himself he'd never use again. One which carried too many harsh, anguishing memories.

"Inferno Maxima," he said, his voice almost breaking on the words.

Flames arose from the tip of his wand. Swirling, incandescent, burning with all his rage. Fire, fire from the very pits of Hell. Flames from the nether, called down to strike upon the foe with great vengeance and furious anger. Emanating from the casters will, from his hatred, arising from his despair, his anguish, his damaged soul. Agony given life, hatred personified, despair flickering forth in the form of all consuming fire.

They roared forwards, scorching the land underneath, killing the grass, leaving the clearing in ruin as they neared their target, the creature of shadow and darkness. Billowing merciless, they followed as the creature turned and fled in face of such anger, such power. Whatever it was, it was still weak, unable to fight a proper foe. Defeating a Unicorn may have been easy, but taking on a wizard, even a young one was a challenge, especially if he could call on such power. And so the being fled in hurry. The blood may have given it temporary strength, but it was far from true life, true power. And so the creature ran, disappearing into the thick shadows, just as the flames caught onto it.

"Black, Black, you have to stop it. Stop it before you let the flames spread and it burns the entire Forest," screamed a voice which sounded suspiciously like Malfoy's. But Harry did not relent, his grip on the wand was firm, strong.

Voices, he heard more voices behind him. One sounded like Hagrid's. He heard Fang give a thankful, welcoming, nark. Two other voices, similar to the Gryffindors.

"Let it go, Black, you'll take us down with the Forest. That creature, whatever it was, its gone. You'll only hurt the Unicorn, it's still alive. Please Black, let it go, we'll burn," Malfoy pleaded.

And Harry stopped. Whether it was the pleading nature of Malfoy's voice, something he had never heard before, or it was the realization that the others would be here soon, or care for the Unicorn, he did not know. But he stopped.

Hagrid, Ron, and Neville burst into the clearing, followed by a tall, proud-looking centaur, and Harry collapsed on the floor.

The last thing he remembered was Hagrid fussing over him – but he was too delirious and tired to respond – while the centaur looked at him emotionlessly and said, "Mars is bright tonight." The others only looked confused at this pronouncement, and a bit scared at all that had happened.

Then, darkness overtook Harry, his exhaustion getting the better of him. Before he fell into the comforting embrace of the void, Harry whispered softly – too softly for anyone else to pick up, except for the keen ears of Fang –

"I'm sorry, Sirius".

-Fin-

**Author's Note:** As usual, apologies for the delay. Real life got in the way, got busy with preparing for my GRE exam (did really well on it, if anyone cares) and now I'm back at this fic. A longer chapter than the last two times, to make up for the long wait. Will be busy with the admission process and applications now, not sure how often I will be able to update, but rest assured, I will be updating. Lot more to come. We should be finishing year one in 3 more chapters at the most, and that's when the best part will begin. Lots of ideas lined up for the future, but let's not get ahead of ourselves. Thank you for all the reviews, they've been overwhelmingly positive, and made sure that I did not stay away from the story for too long - though some may think the wait's already been too long. ;)

P.S. – For those of you interested in reading/seeing what kind of fight scenes I plan to do, check out my oneshot story titled, 'Hermione vs Bellatrix, Where Insanity and Instincts Collide'. Should give you an idea of what style to expect in the future. As for fic recommendations, The Lie I've Lived by Jbern is one of my favourite stories.

Hope you all enjoyed this one. A bit busy working on an original short story collection, tentatively called 'Chasing Shadows', but I'll make sure to update as often and as regularly as I can. Thank you for the support. I do appreciate it, truly.

Until next time then, have a good one! Pip pip!


	12. Chapter 11: Flight of the Black Phoenix

**Flight of the Black Phoenix**

Harry awoke in the infirmary with the figure of Madame Pomfrey looming large over him. He tried to move his hand, but found that he couldn't shift it. With the aid of his right hand, he somehow managed to find his spectacles and place it over the bridge of his nose. Then, his vision cleared and he noticed what was preventing his movement.

It was Hermione. She was asleep on a chair besides his bed, clinging on to his hand for dear life. Warmth blossomed in his chest at the sight, but he firmly squashed it. He wasn't sure if she was going to forget him with time, once she got caught in Daniel Potter's aura, and he did not want further agony if that happened. Life had already given him enough heartache. And yet, the sight of her curling up on the chair with a frown on her lips, her bushy hair framing her face, made him feel happy. Content. He continued staring at her, until perhaps judging that his eyes were on her, she woke up. Her lips curved outwards, a bright smile lit her face, and Harry felt like he was watching the sun shine on the world after dreary November Rain.

She jumped and hugged him.

Then, she started pummelling him.

" .Idiot. What were you thinking?" she said, her words laced with equal parts anger and anxiety. "You could've died in there. You should've run, like Malfoy. What possessed you, prat?" She sobbed between punches, torn between relief at him being safe and awake, and angry at his lack of care about himself. Harry just hugged her tightly, glad that he had someone who cared for him. Someone who was willing to stand by him. He was willing to bear all of Hermione's blows if it meant she cared for him. They were lost in a world of their own.

That was until the nurse spoke up. "Don't manhandle my patient, Ms. Granger. He hasn't healed completely yet." Hermione gasped and let him go, afraid she'd harmed him.

"It's alright. You haven't done any lasting damage," Madame Pomfrey added with a wink. "But let's not hurt him until he's safe out of the woods," she finished with a kind smile.

Hermione blushed and nodded, embarrassed at her behaviour. Harry smiled at her and held her hand. The small action made Hermione's heart soar as she caught it tightly.

"You've got bad burns, Mr. Black. It will take time to rid you of them. Some of them may even scar. You shouldn't be playing around with such magic." The last part was said in a stern tone, as she wagged her finger before him. "Who knows what would've happened if Firenze hadn't got you out."

Harry looked down and muttered an apology.

"It's all right, Mr. Black. No harm, no foul, though the denizens of the Forbidden Forest may not take kindly to you visiting them anytime soon," she said.

"I didn't mean to, Madame Pomfrey. But I had to save the Unicorn from that Dark Creature."

That's when the doors of the infirmary burst open, and all Hell broke loose.

"You're the only Dark Creature here, Mr. Black," said a man clad in overly luxurious robes. He held a gold-topped cane in his hand, and his silky, golden hair fell to his waist. "I have spoken to the Board of Governors, and they have accepted. You put the life of the Malfoy Heir in danger. You cannot be allowed to roam free in Hogwarts anymore."

Hermione gasped and covered her mouth with her hands. Madame Pomfrey glared at the newcomer.

Harry, on the other hand, was surprisingly calm, though his cold eyes, frigid like the Tundra, belied his rage. "You must be Draco's father then, eh?" Harry said with matching the newcomer's regal tone.

"Lucius Malfoy, Head of House Malfoy, but what would you know about the dealings of nobility," He answered with a sneer. "Not that it matters, you'll be out of Hogwarts soon enough."

"You know, I saved your son's life from the thing that was feeding on the Unicorn. From your old master," Harry answered coldly. For he had gleaned that only someone as far gone as Voldemort would fall to feeding on beings as pure as unicorns, if only to live a little longer.

"Here you go with your lies once again," said a toad-like lady clad all in pink from behind Lucius Malfoy. "He really must be purged from our world, Mister Malfoy," she simpered to the aristocrat.

Lucius Malfoy gave a tight smile, as if being near the toady woman was difficult for even him, but he persisted. "You're quite right, Madame Umbridge. Even Dumbledore won't be able to stop his expulsion. I have it on an ironclad writ from the Board of Governors. One does not simply threaten a Malfoy and get away with it."

"You can't do this. It's not right. It's not legal. He only tried to save Draco," Hermione who had finally found her voice shouted.

"Oh, but it is right, and it is definitely legal, dear child," said Umbridge in a faux-concerned tone. "We only want what is best for Hogwarts, and getting mentally disturbed children who tell tales about dead Dark Lords to save themselves is definitely important for us."

"Harry isn't lying," Hermione shouted. Harry touched her arm to calm her and prevent further outbursts.

"He's already brainwashed the poor dear. We must re-educate her," Umbridge said with a cruel glint in her eyes.

Lucius Malfoy smirked sadistically. "Indeed. Mud – I mean new bloods must be re-educated once they enter polite society. We will see to that soon. Sadly, some like Mr. Black here are too far gone."

"You can't do this, the Headmaster will stop you," Hermione screamed, despite Harry's warnings.

Lucius Malfoy sneered. "He tried. Him and James Potter tried to weave some story about you saving the children, but the aura of dark magic around the forest, coupled with the spells you used, and the damage to the ancient woods were enough for the Governors. We cannot let such menace stand. Potential Dark Lords must be prevented." He tapped his cane as he spoke.

"Even Cornelius – I mean the Minister – agreed, so there's nothing doing," Umbridge said with barely hidden glee. "First we'll snap your wand, then we'll take you to the holding cells, after which your fate will be decided."

Hermione and Madame Pomfrey took in a collective breath of fear.

"You cannot do that, he is just a child," said the nurse.

"Hush, Madame Pomfrey. It is for the good of the wizarding world," Lucius Malfoy said loftily. "We cannot have children commanding the Fires of Nether." He was giving Harry a calculating look as he spoke.

"Very well, Mister Malfoy," Harry said calmly. He was back in his element. Facing foes who wanted to end him. Friendship was something he did not know much about, but enemies, those he was used to.

"Give us your wand, Mr Black," Umbridge said, trying to hide her glee, even as her eyes lit up with malice.

Harry looked at the two _upstanding _members of wizarding Britain before him. He memorized their faces – easy to do, when one of them looked like a toad – he would have his vengeance.

"No. I don't think I will," Harry replied, an oasis of calm between the raging emotions around him.

"Will you try to defy us? It'll only add to your crimes and land you in Azkaban," said Lucius Malfoy condescendingly.

"No. I do not plan to see the insides of Azkaban, nor do I plan to be a part of the sham of a justice system that you have." Harry drew his wand in a flash.

"I'm glad we're doing th–" but before he could finish, Harry had jabbed it ahead. A sound like a gunshot rang, and the next second, both Malfoy and Umbridge were down on the ground, unconscious. Harry summoned ropes and bound them, before firing off a spell of disorientation and sleep.

"Will you be arresting me, Madame Pomfrey?" Harry asked the nurse. She scowled at him and shouted. "How dare you think so less of me, Mr. Black! I have sworn to help my students, not harm them. As far as I'm concerned, those two got what was coming for them."

Harry smiled gratefully and nodded his thanks.

"Well, looks like it's goodbye for now, Hermione. I'll try to stay in touch, but I'm not sure it'll be safe for you to be in contact with a fugitive."

Hermione appeared to be on the verge of tears, but she held her tears, grabbed Harry, and engulfed him in a bear hug. "Don't you forget me, Harry Black. I don't care what you do, where you go, but make sure you stay in touch."

He smiled in her hair. The warmth he was feeling earlier had returned. A deep, fuzzy feeling in his chest. Was this what love felt like?

"I will, Hermione, I will," he promised as he returned her hug. A hug which spoke of whispered promises, of unsaid words, of friendship, hope, and perhaps, something more.

Then, Harry turned, and fled from the room. He sneaked to his quarters, got his trunk and essentials, and left the Castle and his old life behind.

That was the last that anyone saw Harry Black for the next 3 years, who would become infamous as a fugitive from the law, much like his godfather had once been.

The Warlock had left the building.

**Author's Note:** Apologies for the delay. Life, studies, career, depression, and all that jazz took its toll one me. I did manage to finish my own full length novel in the meanwhile. Hopefully I can find a publisher soon. It's along the lines of John Constantine (Hellblazer) meets the Dresden Files with a hint of Percy Jackson thrown in for humour. An Urban Fantasy set in the magical city of Bombay, India. Hope you read and like it, as you have diligently followed this story. Thank you for reading. I won't make any promises about the next chapter, but things will be heating up now, and madness lies on the horizon. War is coming.

Have a good time, me hearties!

-Pip pip.-


End file.
